TEAM UP!
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Tsubasa kekurangan 10 pemain, padahal pertandingan tinggal seminggu lagi! *Puzzle Fic* /SU/ Chapter 7's UP!
1. Target: Nitta

A **CAPTAIN TSUBASA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Players  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang baik dan benar #tipu  
**Disclaimer :** All Charas belong to Takahashi Youichi. Story and all OOC-ness is OURS!

**Summary :** Pertandingan bola antar daerah kurang dari seminggu lagi. Tsubasa tidak punya pemain sama sekali. Dengan kekuatan terakhir, Tsubasa meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang belum pernah dia kenal untuk menjadi anggota tim-nya. Apa Tsubasa berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan dan memenangkan pertandingan?

**Warning** : OOC PARAH! Semua pemain yang dikeluarkan disini akan dihancurkan image-nya. Tidak terkecuali pemain kesayangan kalian, wuahahahahaha *tawa iblis*

Tonikaku, Enjoy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**TEAM UP!****  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part 1**

**...**

Suatu sore di SMP Nankatsu di sebuah kota Sbernama hizuoka, terlihat sesosok pemuda kecil sedang bermain bola sendiri di tengah lapangan. Wajahnya kusut nan bete. Tampak dia sedang me-Lifting benda bundar yang setia memantul di kakinya tanpa menyentuh tanah sedikit pun.

"Sial…pertandingan bola antar daerah cuma seminggu lagi, tapi aku belum punya pasukan sama sekali…SAMA SEKALI!" Dia menggeram semakin keras sambil terus memantulkan bola di kakinya.

"Rugi aku masuk nankatsu, ternyata klub sepak bolanya ngga serius…Tau gitu dulu aku masuk Toho" Cowo kecil itu terus menggumam tanpa menyadari sosok lain sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Woi, Tsubasa…" Ujar sosok misterius tersebut.

"BUSET!" Tsubasa yang kaget akhirnya kehilangan konsentrasi dan bola di kakinya pun memantul ke tanah.

"Izawa! Apaan sih? Ngga liat orang lagi serius latian?" Omel Tsubasa yang sekarang memasang tampang makin bete.

"Latian apa ngeLenong? Dimana-mana main sepak bola tuh ber-sebelas! Dua grup pula! Ini sih bukan latian."

"NgeLenong juga ngga cuma sendirian, Lu ngga pernah nonton srimulat ya?" Ujar Tsubasa tidak mau kalah.

"Monyong! Gimana? Dah dapet anggota belon? Pertandingan bolanya asaan tinggal seminggu deh." Cowo yang dipanggil Izawa itu melihat temannya dengan cemas. Sekarang wajah Tsubasa sudah menekuk-nekuk seperti ayam salah urat dan hal itu membuat Izawa makin khawatir.

"Tau! Tau! Gua juga lagi mikier nieh! Lagian kayaknya dikaw juga anggota Sepak Bola Nankatsu? Kok ngga mau ikut pertandingan sih?" Tanya Tsubasa heran.

"Sorry Tsu, Aku sama Taki, kisugi en Takasugi udah janjian sama Ishizaki mau bantuin kerjaan BoNyoknya di Anyer. Lagian kan asik bisa main deket pantai"

"Sebetulnya seting fic ini di Jepang apa Indonesia sih? Kok Anyer dibawa-bawa?"

"Ngga urus! Yang penting kita liburan mau seneng-seneng, bukan latian ama ikut pertandingan yang isinya cowo semua." Jawab Izawa enteng.

"Tapi lu kudu tetep tanggung jawab! Lu bagian dari klub ini juga! Setidaknya kasih gua rekomendasi ato ide!" Tsubasa menarik kerah Izawa lalu mengguncang-guncangnya hingga pemuda di hadapannya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Woi! Sabar! Sabar! Lu tau kan orang sabar tu…"

"Bodo! Kasih gua ide atau gua sumpahin lu disengat ubur-ubur pas liburan nanti!" Tsubasa mengguncang badan Izawa semakin keras sampai korbannya terlihat pucat karena pusing.

"Ada! Gua ada Ide!Tapi lu kudu usaha sendiri, gimana?" Mendengar kata-kata Izawa Tsubasa kontan langsung menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh deh…ide apa?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"YAAAAAAAAAY! BERHASIIIIL!"

Disaat yang sama, seorang pemuda kecil, manis dan bertaring berteriak sambil melempar tangannya ke udara. Membuat suasana istirahat kelas 2-3 yang biasanya ribut menjadi lebih ribut. (Iyaaaau)* Tak ayal sekaleng soda kosong dari arah belakang kelas mendarat mulus di kepala pemuda tersebut.

"BERISIIIIK NITTAAAA! TONX TRIAK-TRIAK! GANDEEEENK!" Semprot salah satu penghuni kelas 2-3 yang kontan disetujui oleh seluruh kelas, Karena tidak lama kemudian berpuluh-puluh kaleng kosong mulai menyerang Nitta.

"Gyaaaaa!" Cowo terKiyut sekelas itu cuma bisa menutup matanya dengan erat sambil menanti kaleng-kaleng itu mendarat mulus di tubuhnya. Namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa bahkan mendadak ruang kelasnya menjadi sunyi. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berada di atas tubuhnya untuk melindunginya.

"Senpai Urabe? Ngapain disini?" Tanya Nitta bingung. Pantas saja kelas langsung sepi, Mana berani mereka macam-macam di depan kakak kelas. Tanpa basa-basi urabe langsung menarik tangan Nitta dan sosok mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan seluruh murid kelas 2-3. Setelah berada di ujung lorong kelas yang sepi, Urabe baru melepaskan tangan adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Sorry, tadi senpai ngga pa pa? Sakit nggak?" Nitta memandang wajah Urabe dengan cemas.

"Ngga, kok"

"Tapi sampe luka gitu…" Ujar Nitta makin cemas.

"Ngawur! Dari dulu nih luka emang udah ada. Betewe, gimana audisi kamu?" Tanya Urabe sambil mengusap-usap bekas lukanya.

"Aku berhasil, senpai! Aku lolos! Tadi pagi mereka mengirimkan suratnya, dan nanti sore aku harus datang ke tempat ini…" Kata Nitta sambil mengelurkan kertas dari saku dan menunjuk detail-detail isi surat dengan bersemangat.

"Wajar kamu lulus, suaramu bagus dan kamu manis sih…"

"Hah?"

"Bu…Bukan…bukan apa-apa, selamat ya." Elak Urabe cepat. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Akhirnya cita-citaku menjadi penyanyi terkabul. Aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi sekarang. Lagipula, aku jadi bisa bertemu Misa."

"Super Idol itu?" Pertanyaan Urabe disambut dengan anggukan kepala nitta yang mantab.

"Habis dia cantik banget, aku juga ikut audisi yang ini karena debut pertamaku akan bekerja sama dengan Misa."

"SERIUS! Ntar sore aku ikut ya! Aku juga pengen liat Misa dari dekat" Urabe mulai melancarkan permohonannya bahkan sempat berlutut-lutut ala sinetron India.

"Boleh. Aku juga takut sendirian. Kalau gitu pulang sekolah kutunggu di gerbang, ya! Aku masuk kelas dulu." Setelah berpamitan, Nitta berlari menuju kelas. Namun senyum di wajahnya berhenti ketika dia sudah berada di dalam kelas dan puluhan kaleng kembali menyerangnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Setelah mereka berdua salah naik bus dan nyasar beberapa kali, akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat ke tempat tujuan. Mereka melawati beberapa penjagaan sekuriti yang lumayan ketat untuk kemudian tiba di suatu auditorium besar lengkap dengan kamera dan panggung.

"Gila! Besar amat! Kapan ya aku bisa nyanyi di atas situ?" Tanya Nitta kagum. Urabe pun tidak kalah shock, dia cuma bisa bengong dan mematung melihat beberapa model cantik lewat di sebelah mereka.

"Kayaknya aku sirik sama kamu, Nit" Ujar Urabe sambil terus mengamati model-model tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Scramble Egg. Saya Matsumoto Kaori, Manajer disini." Urabe dan Nitta terkejut dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Wanita itu berambut pendek, memakai gaun dan syal yang panjang.

"Ngg…saya…"

"Nitta Shun kan?" Nitta mengangguk gugup sambil memberikan surat yang dikirim ke rumahnya tadi pagi.

"Tidak usah terlalu resmi, santai saja. Selamat ya, sekarang kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari Scrumble Idol. Aku akan memandu agar hari ini paling tidak kamu mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Nitta kembali mengangguk grogi.

"Senpai, aku tinggal sebentar ya…" Tapi Urabe tidak menjawab. Dia makin sibuk melotot ketika para model mulai melakukan performa mereka di depan panggung. Cowo manis dengan gingsul itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Kaori.

"Ok, Ada yang kurang mengerti?" Tanya Kaori sambil memberikan beberapa kertas pada Nitta.

"Ah ngga, udah jelas kok, lalu kapan shooting-nya dimulai?" Tanya Nitta bersemangat.

"Dua hari lagi. Gunakan waktumu dengan baik, ya! Kamu punya potensi besar, suatu saat pasti bisa menjadi idol penting di Scramble Egg Agency ini."

"Iya! Makasih Nona Kaori…" Nitta memeluk kertas-kertas penting itu lalu memasukkannya dengan sangat hati-hati ke dalam tas. Ketika mereka hendak kembali ke auditorium, tiba-tiba gadis kecil berambut panjang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kaori!" Ujar gadis itu galak. Dia memegang kertas naskah di tangannya.

"Apa-apaan scene ini? Kenapa harus bersama Hyuga?"

"Aduh, Misa…ini semua keputusan semua pihak dan hasil dari polling fans terhadap kalian. Aku kira kamu sudah setuju"

"Kau-ber-can-da?" Tidak Hyuga! Tidak cowok manapun! Aku yakin dia juga bakal protes." Seru Misa sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ano…nona Misa ya?" Tiba-tiba wajah Nitta menjadi cerah melihat sosok pujaannya ada di depan mata, walaupun dalam keadaan cemberut.

"Apa!" Hardik gadis itu tajam.

"Aku Nitta! Fans beratmu! Boleh mi-minta tanda tanga-n?" Nitta mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pulpen sambil melancarkan pandangan mautnya. Misa hanya terdiam, memandang cowo vertaring itu dalam-dalam.

"Kaori? Dia siapa?" Tanya Misa heran.

"Nitta Shun. Dia yang akan menyanyi untuk video klip kalian lusa." Kaori menepuk pundak Nitta sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Aku Ni..nitta shun. A..aku senang sekali bisa bekerja sama denganmu. Mo…mohon bantuannya." Nitta merasakan kakinya gemetar, entah karena grogi atau senang. Idolanya yang selama ini dia kagumi ada di hadapannya!

"Jadi? Boleh aku minta tanda-…"

"Nanti!" **b**elum sempat Nitta selesai bicara, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tinggi dan berkulit coklat sudah ada di belakang Misa.

"Hyuga?" Geram Misa.

"Sorry kaori, aku pinjam dia sebentar. Misa, ayo ikut" Hyuga merangkul pundak Misa dan membawanya dengan kasar.

"Lepas hyuga! Siapa yang mau ikut sama kamuu!" Bentak Misa sambil mencoba melepaskan diri namun rangkulan Hyuga terlalu kencang.

"Aku mau bicara soal scene yang harus kita mainkan lusa." Tatapan Hyuga menjadi galak. Mendengar hal itu Misa berhenti meronta dan terdiam.

"Maaf Nitta-san, aku ada urusan dulu. Kamu boleh minta tanda tangan berapa pun saat kita shooting lusa. Maaf, ya." Nitta mengangguk tapi ketika melihat seluruh adegan hyuga dengan Misa tadi dia langsung kecewa. Ternyata gosip di majalah benar. Misa mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuga.

"Kenapa mendesah begitu? Kamu capek?" Tanya Kaori khawatir.

"Hmm…sedikit…" Ujar nitta sambil manyun.

"Ya sudah, hari ini memang sudah selesai. Kau dan temanmu sudah bisa pulang. Tolong lusa jangan telat ya."

"Iya terima kasih Nona Kaori, Kami pulang dulu." Nitta membungkuk dan bergegas menyusul urabe yang ternyata masih diam mematung dengan mulut menganga di depan panggung.

"Ya elah, buset dah! Masih nongkrong disini juga? Senpai! Aku dah mo balik nih!" Nitta langsung menyambar tangan Urabe dan menyeretnya ke pintu keluar.

"Eh? Kok udah beres? Misa mana?"

Mendengar nama Misa disebut Nitta langsung berhenti. Urabe jadi heran dan ikut-ikutan berhenti. Tiba-tiba adik kelasnya meraung-raung GaJe (ga jelas) di hadapannya. Kontan Urabe jadi takut campur malu karena orang-orang di sekitar langsung menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ Aku nggak terimaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ "

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Keesokan harinya Nitta langsung ambruk setelah latihan karate. Namun sore itu dia menyempatkan diri mengambil kertas-kertas yang diberikan Kaori dan mempelajarinya kembali. Walau sudah latihan berulang-ulang tapi tetap saja Nitta grogi, besok adalah hari terbesarnya. Dia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan. Belum mengulang satu bait, Handphone di dekat bantal Nitta mulai berbunyi. Cowo berambut coklat itu mengangkat dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Halo…" Kata Nitta lemas.

"Woi! Nitta ya? Nitta bukan? Aku Tsubasa kenalin! Mau ngga ikutan tanding sepak bola bareng aku minggu depan? Ngga susah kok, cuma latian tiap hari aja. Habis itu tanding deh, kalo menang bolehlah minta traktir. Mau ya! Ya! Ya!"

"Set'dah…sapa nih? Ngomongnya cepet amat kaya roket. Situ sapa ya? Ekeu kenal situ?" Ujar Nitta sebal. Soalnya dia bener-bener lagi capeee. Walaupun Latihan di Wakado Ryu cuma dua kali seminggu, tapi sekali latihan lemesnya bisa sampe 2 hari. Belum lagi bete karena idola pujaannya udah ada yang ngembat. Sesama model pula, ya jelas Nitta kalah KO.

"Belon donk, makanya tadi aku bilang 'kenalin', masa gak denger sih? Ayolah! Ini darurattt" Ujar suara di seberang keras-keras.

"Bisa ngga sih suaranya dikecilin dikit? Aku lagi cape..pe…pe…nih! Ini siapa sih? Tau dari mana nomor aku?" Balas Nitta sewot.

"Aku Ozora tsubasa. Yang ngasih nomor ini tuh Izawa. Sebelum pindah ke Nankatsu katanya dia se-Kampung ama ente."

"Enak aja kampung, kompleks kali! Izawa mana nih? Yang rambutnya panjang ya?" Lama-lama Nitta mulai terbiasa dengan suara toa-nya Tsubasa. Lagipula dia memang lagi pengen ngobrol biar bisa ngelupain bete-nya.

"Bethul! Katanya kamu jago maen bola, makanya aku mau minta tolong."

"Hah? Kata siapa aku jago? Aku cuma bisa ngeLifting ama drible ama shoot ama ngoper doank." Jawab Nitta bingung.

"Ya itu namanya jago, O'on! Gimana? Mau Bantu ngga?" Tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Ngga." Jawab Nitta ketus.

"Jawabannya nyakitin hati banget. Kan cuma bantuin aja! Please donk, ah!"

"Ngga bisa uy, aku udah bakal sibuk mulai besok. Belum tentu bisa latian karate dan sekolah tiap hari juga. Sorry, ngga bisa." Nitta mencoba sehalus mungkin untuk menolak. Tapi tentu saja Tsubasa tidak menyerah secepat itu.

"Haduh! Masa ngga bisa sih? Emang ente artis kayak Nakata ato Kawaguchi apa? Mereka aja bisa nyempetin main bola."

"Mereka Emang pemain bola, bego! Aku ini penyanyi. Udah ah! Sekali ngga bisa ya ngga bisa. Punten pisan!" Ujar Nitta yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memencet tombol off.

"Jadi kamu beneran artis? Yah… susah juga kalo artis diajak ngeluangin waktu. Mana ada dua lagi, dasar Izawa sialan." Gumam Tsubasa pelan. Namun ucapan Tsubasa tidak luput dari pendengaran Nitta.

"Dua? Satu lagi siapa?" Tanya Nitta penasaran.

"Itu tuh, Hyuga Kojirou yang sekarang jadi Top Model Sembeleg." Jawab tsubasa ngasal.

"Scramble Egg! Emang dia jago main bola?" Nitta langsung berapi-api mendengar nama calon rivalnya disebut.

"Teuing yah…Izawa ngasih nama dan telpon dia juga sih. Masa dia bo'ong?" Ujar Tsubasa. Nitta menjentik-jentikkan jari lentiknya di dagu dan berpikir. Mungkin saja ini kesempatan bagus untuk menunjukkan pada Misa bahwa dia lebih hebat dari Hyuga.

"Boleh deh…tapi syaratnya si Hyuga itu ikut."

"Sumpeh lo? Asiik! Stuju! Stuju! Kalo si Hyuga itu udah Ok, ntar dirimu kutelpon lagi. Thx banget ya! Muach! Hahahahahaha…." Tawa Tsubasa terdengar panjang hingga nada sambung terputus. Nitta hanya bisa melihat hape-nya beberapa saat sambil terheran-heran.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Nitta, kamu kurang ke tengah sedikit. Yak! Disitu!" Sutradara separuh baya dihadapan Nitta sibuk mengatur beberapa orang di atas panggung termasuk Nitta. Tapi dia tampak terlihat stress ketika harus berhadapan dengan dua top idol agency-nya.

"Misaaa! Hyugaaa! Kalian harusnya merapatttt." Ujar Laki-laki itu sambil menatap tajam pada Hyuga dan Misa yang berdiri di paling pojok kanan dan paling pojok kiri panggung. Dengan enggan mereka mulai mendekat, Melancarkan pandangan tajam. Misa terlihat sangat cantik dengan topi lebar dan gaun putih panjang. Sedangkan Hyuga memakai kemeja longgar dengan kancing terbuka sampai dada. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi seperti romeo dan Juliet. Nitta yang melihatnya langsung cemberut. Dia juga ingin sekali berdekatan dengan Idolanya tersebut.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau melakukan scene ciuman nanti berulang kali, cobalah menjadi anak baik!" Geram sang sutradara itu.

'_Ciuman?_' Dalam hati Nitta berteriak tidak percaya. Misa harus melakukan adegan ciuman dengan Hyuga? Di video klip perdananya? Oh, sungguh kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Cukup! Istirahat dulu deh, kita mulai sejam lagi." Seru sang sutradara sambil berlalu dan diikuti oleh para kru-nya.

"Terima kasih, ini minum untukmu." Ujar salah seorang kru sambil memberikan botol minuman pada Nitta.

"Tengkyu…ngg…"

"Panggil aku Takeshi saja. Aku asisten pribadinya Hyuga." Ujarnya sopan. Nitta melihatnya berjalan ke arah Hyuga untuk memberikan sekaleng Cola pada laki-laki tinggi tersebut.

Takeshi dan Hyuga tampak cukup akrab. Tidak terlihat seperti Idola dan asistennya.

"Nitta, tolong kesini sebentar. Rambutmu harus dirapihkan." Ujar Kaori yang dari tadi melihat prosesi pembuatan video klip tersebut. Mereka berdua berjalan dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang cukup besar. Lengkap dengan meja rias, lemari baju, tempat tidur, bahkan kulkas!

"Mulai sekarang ini kamar gantimu. Kalau ada shooting atau kegiatan, kamu bisa pakai kamar ini kapan saja. Soda, tolong dia, ya!" Laki-laki sebaya Nitta yang ada di samping Kaori mengangguk ketika gadis itu berjalan keluar.

"Mm…Aku sekarang ngapain?" Nitta langsung masang tampang blo'on. Terlebih karena tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan fasilitas luar biasa hanya dalam satu hari.

"Duduk saja, aku akan merapihkan rambutmu."

"Mau dipotong?" Tanya Nitta grogi sambil meraih salah satu kursi dan mencoba untuk santai.

"Cuma dikit kok, biar rapih aja. Tenang, ya."

"Namamu Soda ya? Udah lama disini?" Tanya Nitta membuka basa-basi

"Aku cuma freelance. Rumahku buka semacam salon. Biasa…bisnis keluarga. Aku terpaksa harus cari ilmu disana-sini biar jago en bisa ngewarisinnya." Soda menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menyisir rambut Nitta dan perlahan menggunting ujungnya.

"Weits, udah kaya pendekar silat aja nyari ilmu sana-sini. Oh…Btw, Kamu ngerapihin rambut semua idola Scramble Egg? Hyuga sama Misa juga?"

"Hyuga sih jarang. Dia benci dandan seperti artis lain. Apalagi Misa. Aku nggak pernah nyentuh rambut dia, kecantikan mereka berdua benar-benar natural."

"Mungkin aja mereka punya penata rias sendiri tapi kita nggak tahu"

"Mungkin…soalnya kalau istirahat, Misa dan Hyuga jarang keluar dari kamar. Nah! Selesai!" Ujar Soda. "Aku tinggal dulu ya"

Setelah Soda pergi Nitta hanya duduk diam sambil memutar-mutar kursi. 'Ya ampun, benar-benar membosankannn' pikirnya. 'Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja'. Ketika menutup pintu, dia melihat pintu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri bertuliskan nama _Tsuruno Misa_. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Nitta perlahan membuka pintu tersebut dan mengintip ke dalam.

"Wow! Prikitiw! Bagus banget! Kamar model top emang beda!" Ujarnya. Tanpa sadar, Nitta sudah masuk ke dalam dan mengagumi interior kamar tersebut.

"Dengar, kamu ini model senior. Jadi lakukan dengan professional donk!" Terdengar suara Hyuga dari dalam kamar ganti Misa. 'Apa yang dilakukan Hyuga di kamar Misa? Ah…bodohnya, kalo mereka memang ada hubungan tentu saja hal seperti ini tidak aneh'. Nitta hanya berharap dia tidak melihat kedua idola itu bermesraan di hadapannya atau hatinya akan semakin terluka.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi model? Aku ini terpaksa tau!" Suara Misa terdengar kasar dan berat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kalau bukan karena ekonomi keluargaku, aku jaga ngga mau terima kerjaan tolol kaya gini. Lagian kamu juga sih!"

"Kok jadi nyalahin aku, sih?"

"Ya udah, cepet pake baju kamu! Shooting kita mulai sebentar lagi." Wajah Nitta memerah mendengar kata-kata Hyuga dan secepatnya beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Sialnya dia terantuk meja dan menjatuhkan vas yang ada di atasnya.

"Siapa?" Hyuga langsung berlari mencari sumber suara yang mencurigakan tersebut.

"Eh…anu…"

"Nitta? Tanya Misa terkejut. "A…apa saja yang sudah kamu lihat dan kamu dengar?" Nitta makin terkejut melihat sosok Misa, namun sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa Hyuga menghantam kedua tangannya ke dinding melewati kepala Nitta sehingga cowo bertaring itu terjebak.

"Kita harus bicara." Ujar Hyuga dengan suaranya yang rendah dan berbahaya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

KRIIIIING

"Ya…Tsubasa?" Ujar Nitta pelan.

"Eh? Kok tahu nomor hape aku? Waw! Yang terkenal tuh aku atau kamu sih?" Nitta hanya tertawa kcil mendengar suara heboh Tsubasa lagi.

"Pernah ngeSave nomor di Hape ngga sih? Jaman sekarang kok GapTek amat?" Balas Nitta sewot.

"Eh, aku dah liat video kamu. Keren, choy! Mirip Andra en de BekBon! Kalau ketemu boleh minta tanda tangan, ya!"

"Iya..boleh…makasih" Jawab Nitta pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Gini…tentang sepak bola itu…"

"Aku setuju" Potong Nitta.

"Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa?" Tanya tsubasa heran.

"Ngga pa pa, aku setuju. Lagian cuma pertanding kecil kan?"

"Ngga juga, kalo kamu beruntung, kamu bisa terpilih jadi anggota tim sepak bola Jepang dan kamu bisa tanding dengan negara lain. Pokoknya yang penting kamu beneran mau ikut?"

"Iyaaa…Jangan sampe aku berubah pikiran lagi nih!" Seru Nitta ngga sabaran.

"Asik! Kalian emang baik hati dan nggak sombong! Pasti bakal terus-terusan top! Cihuy!" Tsubasa mulai jijingkrakan mendengar jawaban calon anggota kesebelasannya itu.

"Kalian…? Siapa aja?"

"Ya Hyuga. Dia bilang dia juga mau ikut." Jawab Tsubasa.

"EEE? DIA JUGA IKUT?"

"Lho, kan kamu yang minta supaya dia ikut, gimana seeh?" Tanya Tsubasa bingung.

"Oh..Ngga, hanya…Ngga nyangka aja…Oke! Kapan mulai latihan?" Tanya Nitta lagi.

"Besok ya, di lapangan nankatsu. Ntar alamatnya ku SMS ke HPmu okeh? Makasih banget!"

"Iya sama-sama." Setelah itu Nitta memutuskan nada sambung dan menaruh hapenya kembali di saku.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya sosok mungil yang memakai kaos berwarna pastel itu curiga.

"Tsubasa…Katanya Kita bakal latihan mulai besok. Dan ternyata Hyuga juga setuju mau ikut."

"Serius? Waktu kutanya tadi dia katanya ngga mau."

"Kurang tahu ya…Ntar aja habis beres shooting kita tanya lagi" Ajak Nitta sambil tersenyum.

"Oke" Dan kedua sosok itu kini berjalan menuju auditorium.

**Bersambung…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

*Iklan A-m*ld lho…

**A/N: **Selamat datang di OOC-ness Captain Tsubasa versi Chimaira. Untuk smua fans Tsubasa, maap ya tsubasa-nya OOC pisan. Ntar nggak hanya Tsubasa, banyak pemain yang belum kelihatan batang idungnya juga bakal kubikin OOC. Harap sabar menunggu =3

Hmm…Karena sekarang tuh bagian Nitta (18), jadi kita bahas Nitta dulu ya. Awal kenapa Nitta kpikiran jadi penyanyi semua gara2 doujinnya c Kari! enam taun berlalu dan semua doujin CT c Kari udah menembus urat nadi sampe berakar di otak, jadi udah nggak bisa diapa-apain lagi. Di kepala kita Nitta adalah seorang pemain bola yang punya cita-cita jadi penyanyi. Akhirnya kesampean juga dia ngejar cita-citanya di fanfik ini XD

This chapter dedicated to all 18's fans.


	2. Target: Wakashimazu

A **CAPTAIN TSUBASA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Players  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang baik dan benar #tipu  
**Disclaimer :** All Charas belong to Takahashi Youichi. Story and all OOC-ness is OURS!

**Summary :** Pertandingan bola antar daerah kurang dari seminggu lagi. Tsubasa tidak punya pemain sama sekali. Dengan kekuatan terakhir, Tsubasa meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang belum pernah dia kenal untuk menjadi anggota tim-nya. Apa Tsubasa berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan dan memenangkan pertandingan?

**Warning** : OOC PARAH! Semua pemain yang dikeluarkan disini akan dihancurkan image-nya. Tidak terkecuali pemain kesayangan kalian, wuahahahahaha *tawa iblis*

Tonikaku, Enjoy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**TEAM UP!****  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part 2**

**...**

"Wah banyak amat? Nomor sapa aja nih? Temen lu semua?" Tanya Tsubasa kagum. Dia menerawang kertas yang dikasih Izawa ke arah matahari seperti orang lagi ngecek uang palsu.

"Ngga juga sih, ada temen Ishizaki, Taki, Kisugi, ama rekomendasi orang lewat juga.

"Serius?" Tanya Tsubasa kaget.

"Ya nggaklah, bego! Tapi gua ngga yakin mereka masih inget sama gua. Untung-untungan ajalah…" Izawa nyengir lebar.

"Untung-untungan gimana? Lu cuma ngasih spuluh nama ama spuluh nomer. Brarti kudu dapet smua donk?"

"Ya itu kan derita loe…" Jawab Izawa sambil berbalik hendak pergi.

"Woi jangan pergi dulu, Za…"

"Apa lagee?" cowo berambut panjang itu cemberut. Mulai ngerasain feeling yang kurang enak.

"Pinjem hape bwat nelpon." Tanpa malu Tsubasa ngejulurin telapak tangan ke arah Izawa. '_Tuh bener kan filling nggak enak gua._' Akhirnya Izawa terpaksa ngeluarin hapenya untuk diberikan pada Tsubasa.

"Tapi pulsanya beli sendiri, ya."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Tampak tidak jauh dari gedung mewah bernama Scramble Egg Agency, terdapat warung ramen sederhana yang yang kurang menyita perhatian. Kalau bukan karena rasa yang luar biasa enak, kedai itu pasti sudah bangkrut. Laki-laki berkerah tinggi dan berkacamata memperhatikan Kedai itu dari kejauhan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Hoi, Wakashimazu!" Untunglah kedai itu sedang sepi pengunjung, sehingga pemuda itu bisa leluasa melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Hyuga? Ngapain kesini?" Tanya pemuda berambut panjang bernama Wakashimazu itu kaget.

"Makan donk, udah lama ngga makan ramen buatanmu. Sejak kakimu…cedera." Goda Hyuga sambil menahan tawa. Tidak menghiraukan pandangan sinis Wakashimazu padanya.

"Awas kalau berani ngebuka topik tadi." Ancam wakashimazu.

"Ngga..Ngga..bikinin donk yang biasa. Dah laper nih. Jangan pake ikan ya, aku-benci-ikan."

"Iya tau! tau! Kayak baru kenal aja. Betewe Kok artis top kayak kamu malah pilih makan di Kedai begini? Tempat ini bakal rubuh karena dikerubutin wartawan kalau mereka tahu." Seru Wakashimazu sambil mengolah bumbu ramennya.

"Kamu nggak berubah, masih ingin terus kerja disini? Mana bosMu?" Hyuga mengubah topik sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Lagi keluar bentar. Tamu-tamu bakal datang menjelang sore, jadi aku disuruh latihan sendiri. Bentar lagi aku juga mau pulang karena harus latihan karate." Wakashimazu meniriskan Ramen yang sudah matang dan menaruhnya ke mangkok. "Nih!"

"Tengkyu, aku makan, ya…." Secepat kilat Hyuga menyambar ramen pemberian Wakashimazu lalu melahapnya.

"Makan pelan-pelan napa?" Wakashimazu hanya tergelak melihat kelakuan teman dari kecilnya itu.

_KRIIING_

"Eh, tunggu bentar ya. Ada fans!" Ujar Wakashimazu iseng sambil keluar dari kedai. Tidak lama bercakap-cakap dengan peneleponnya, Wakashi kembali ke dalam kedai untuk melihat keadaan Hyuga.

"Fuwaaaa~~~ Enak! Kamu makin jago lho!" Cuma dalam beberapa menit Hyuga sudah menghabiskan ramen beserta seluruh kuahnya. Wakashimazu hanya terbengong-bengong melihat sisa mangkuk hyuga.

"Kamu udah ngga makan berapa hari sih? Jadi artis tuh sibuk ya!" Tanya Wakashimazu menggoda Hyuga.

"Haduh, jangan bicara pekerjaan dulu deh, gie bete."

"Tentang?"

"Biasa…"

"Kok bete sih? Dia kan yang paling ngertiin kamu, lagian kalian berdua tuh artis paling top sekarang. Eh dia juga sering kesini lho bwat curhat."

"Hah? Kok aku ngga pernah tau sih? Dia bilang apa aja?"

"Cerita dulu kenapa kamu bete."

"Ini semua gara-gara Kaori sialan itu…" Hyuga membuka ceritanya. Wakashi menarik kursi dan mencari posisi duduk yang enak. Mendengarkan Hyuga berbicara dengan serius.

Rutinitas seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Wakashimazu. Saat jam istirahat, Hyuga pasti datang ke kedai ramennya. Beruntung juga dia memilih kedai ramen di dekat gedung Scramble Egg sehingga komunikasinya dengan Hyuga tidak terputus walaupun sekarang sahabatnya itu sudah menjadi bintang besar.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gila! Ajib! Ntar aku simpen ktawa selanjutnya pas ngeliat kalian bdua ekting. Kocak banget! HUAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Bangke! Jangan ktawa! Gua lagi depresi neeh!" Hyuga menggebrak meja sekuat tenaga sambil menahan mukanya yang merah.

"Oke sorry..sorry…ganti topik deh. Besok nganggur ngga?"

"Justru besok hari yang paling gua hindariiin! Jangan sebut-sebut 'BESOK'! Hyuga menggeram semakin keras sampai seluruh kedai bergetar.

"Ya udah…Gantian atuh kamu yang nanya." Wakashi mengambil sisa mangkuk yang sudah kosong di hadapan Hyuga sambil tetap menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kamu pengen jadi tukang jual ramen? Ntar penerus dojo Wakado siapa?" Tanya Hyuga mencoba mengganti pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih serius.

"Aku kok. Tapi sekarang aku lagi nyari ilmu aja."

"Ilmu bikin ramen?" Tanya Hyuga heran.

"Soalnya aku suka banget ramen, dan ramen buatan ibuku sangat-sangat-sangat nggak enak, jadi aku harus belajar ngebuatnya sendiri. In case kalau tiba-tiba ngidam." Ujar Wakashi sambil tersenyum lebar. Hyuga ikut balas tersenyum.

Menjelang sore, mulai banyak tamu berdatangan. Bahkan sampai tamu yang bermobil mewah pun datang.

"Buset, pake Be-eM-We tapi makannya di kedai ramen gini" Puji Hyuga sambil bersiul ketika melihat ada mobil BMW silver terparkir di depan kedai.

"Sentimen banget sih!" Sembur Wakashimazu galak.

"Hahaha…ya udah! Besok aku kesini lagi. Met kerja Wakashimazu!" Kata Hyuga sambil memberikan uang dan keluar dari kedai.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Haduh cuapeee" Nitta hanya berguling-guling di lantai dojo tanpa berusaha berdiri.

"Nitta, kalau kamu nggak meluruskan kaki bisa gampang varises lho, lagian ngga bagus bwat jantung! Bangun, ah!" Kata Wakashimazu ketus.

"Ah masa? Bukannya yang cepet kena varises tuh cewe-cewe yang tiap hari pake spatu hak tinggi? Cowo sih jarang kena penyakit gituan jadi tenang aja…" Elak Nitta.

"Ye ni anak, dikasih tau malah ngelunjak. Banguuun!" Wakashi meraih pinggang Nitta dan dengan mudah, mengangkatnya ke posisi duduk. Maklum aja, badan Nitta kan kecil. Sambil meluruskan kaki mereka berdua bersandar di dinding kayu dan beristirahat.

"Lagi seneng ya? Kenapa sih?" Tanya Wakashimazu memecah keheningan.

"Ha? Ngga kok." Nitta kembali mengelak.

"Nipu banget, dari awal latian kamu udah senyum-senyum sendiri sampe bikin semua lawanmu takut tau."

"Hahaha….Wajar donk, soalnya aku lolos audisi Scramble idol!" Ujar Nitta riang.

"E? Hebat! Selamat ya…. Kapan debut?"

"Besok aku take video clip bareng idol Misa sama Hyuga. Tadinya aku mau bolos latihan, mau siap-siap buat besok. Tapi daripada stress dirumah…."

"Sama Hyuga? Ido itu? Ooooh…gitu…" Wakashimazu kembali mencerna percakapannya dengan Hyuga siang tadi.

"Apanya yang 'Ooooh gitu'?" Tanya Nitta bingung.

"Ngga pa pa, udah pulang sana! Semoga besok sukses ya! Bilangin ke Hyuga, Kalo adegannya gagal, ngga ada ramen special untuk sebulan ke depan!" Wakashi mendorong tubuh kecil dan barang-barang Nitta keluar pintu.

"Adegan apa?" Sebelum mendengar jawaban, pintu dojo sudah terbanting keras dihadapan wajah Nitta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Wakashimazu menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengambil tasnya yang super gede. Isinya tentu saja baju karate dan baju ganti. Tapi walaupun isinya cuma dikit, cowo berambut panjang itu emang seneng make tas gede-gede. Setelah dojo bersih, dia hendak pulang ke rumahnya dan beristirahat. Mendadak hape di dalam tasnya berbunyi. Berhubung tasnya badig (besar) dan isinya super berantakan, Wakashimazu terpaksa nyari-nyari dulu.

"Halo…"

"Halo! Lama amat ngangkat hapenya! Ini Tsubasa! Ini Wakashimazu bukan? Wakashiii, mau ngga bantuin aku tanding bola minggu depan. Please!"

"Eh tunggu, ini siapa tadi? Ngomongnya cepet bener…pelanin dikit donk!"

"Panggil aja Tsubasa. gini, aku mo minta tolong nih, kan ada pertandingan sepak bola gitchu minggu depan. Katanya kamu pas SD termasuk kiper jago kan? Bantu ya! Wakashimaju baek deh…?" Tsubasa mencoba memohon, bahkan sampe ada adegan berlutut-lutut, padahal Wakashimazu juga belum tentu liat. Cowo penggemar ramen itu hanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna kalimat Tsubasa yang super cepat.

"Namaku Wakashimazu bukan Wakashimaju, lagian…"

"Mau Wakashimaju kek, Wakashimundur kek, Wakashinyamping kek, yang penting aku mohon kamu ikutan bantu aku! Mau ya! Aku udah mohon sambil berlutut nih." Potong Tsubasa. Kali ini dia sampe terbungkuk-bungkuk di depan Hape.

"Mana kliatan kali dari sini!" Wakashimazu jadi cemberut karena kata-katanya dipotong begitu saja oleh Tsubasa. "Maaf, aku udah lama ngga main bola, ngga bisa janji." Kata Wakashimazu lagi.

"Haduh! Masa ngga bisa?"

"Lagian kamu juga aneh! Emang nggak ada kenalan lain yang bisa diajak? Kita kan belum kenal, masa kamu langsung percaya sama aku?"

"Tapi kalo Izawa ngerekomendasiin kamu, masa dia bo'ong sih? Aku yakin kamu pasti hebat."

"Izawa yang sekarang di Nankatsu?"

"Iya betul! Geuning nyaho…"

"Dia dulu sempet jadi murid di dojo Wakado sih, jadi pasti tahu. Sebetulnya perguruan kami masih bisa ngerekrut anggota baru lho" Ujar Wakashimazu sambil promosi.

"Soalnya someone baru mau ikut kalo kamu hadir. Lagian Misugi juga ikut lho." Tsubasa mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sengit. Tujuan dia kan merekrut, bukan direkrut.

"Misugi?"

"Dulu dia dokter kamu ceunah. Pas kaki kamu cedera gara-gara kegiles gerobak ramen, hahahahahahahaha" Sekarang Tsubasa mulai ngakak nggak kontrol. Wajar aja, mana ada orang tolol yang kakinya kegiles gerobak ramennya sendiri.

"Asem! Gua tutup nih!" Ujar Wakashimazu berang.

"Aduuuh! Jangan donk! Sorry deh, hahahaha! Gimana? Mau ngga?"

"Ngga ah…"

"Kenapa lagi? Aku kan dah berhenti ketawa!"

"Bukan itu, aku harus ngurus kedai waktu siang, trus latian karate dari sore. Jadi mana punya waktu." Cowo berambut panjang itu mencoba menjelaskan sesabar mungkin.

"Kan masih bisa malem." Tsubasa ngotot.

"Lu kira gua batre? Gua juga perlu istirahat!" Wakashimazu masih mencoba menahan emosi. Kalau mahkluk bernama Tsubasa itu ada di hadapannya, pasti sudah tidak selamat dari tendangan maut ala Wakado yang katanya bisa lebih ampuh dari rider kick manapun itu.

"Waduh…masa ngga bisa? Bentar doank choy! Cuma mpe minggu depan…" Tsubasa mulai melunak. Suaranya terdengar putus asa. Kalau gagal, artinya dia juga gagal merekrut orang-orang sebelumnya.

"Hmm…Oke deh, asal Jitou ikut." Seru Wakashi ikut-ikutan putus asa. Lagipula dia sempet punya hutang bogem sama Jitou yang dimaksud. Kalau saja dalam pertandingan nanti dia bisa mengadu kekuatan tentang siapa yang lebih hebat.

"Asem! Tapi dia bisa main bola ngga?" Tanya Tsubasa cemas.

"Kayaknya bisa, dulu dia sering main bola sama sobatnya. Tanya aja dulu, namanya Jitou Hiroshi…Nomor hapenya…"Wakashi meraih tasnya dan membuka-buka buku telepon. Namun sebelum berhasil menemukannya, Tsubasa kembali memotong pembicaraan.

"Jitou Hiroshi? Ada kok di daftar incaran aku. Kebetulan banget! Kalau dia mau, kamu ikut ya…Deal?" Senyum Tsubasa makin lebar, dia ingin sekali langsung menelepon Jitou agar semua cepat beres.

"Deal…" Wakashimazu langsung mematikan hape. Hari ini dia cape setengah mati dan ingin cepat tidur. Berharap penelpon sinting tadi hanya bagian dari mimpinya. Tapi karena terlalu lelah, Wakashi tidak sempat menghindar ketika seseorang berlari tepat ke arahnya. Mereka berdua pun berbenturan. (Dojo Wakado emang di belakang rumah Wakashimazu, tapi masuk lewat pintu depan merupakan keharusan bagi keluarga mereka sebagai bagian dari tata krama.)

_BRUUUUK_

"Uaduuh!" Jerit Wakashimazu.

"Ya ampun! Sorry, sorry! Aku buru-buru sih! Aku dikejar mobil hantu" Ucap penabraknya itu sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Terserah deh, tapi singkirin dulu kakimu!" Wakashimazu masih meringis teu kobe karena kaki kanannya diinjek.

"Astaga! Sorry" Pemuda kecil itu melepaskan injakannya. "Ya ampun, sepatu kamu jadi kotor, sini kubersihin" Tanpa permisi pemuda itu mengeluarkan alat-alat aneh dari tasnya seraya melepas kedua sepatu wakashimazu sampai dia terjungkal.

"Woii! Ini perampokan namanya, balikin sepatu aing!" Ancam pemegang sabuk hitam karate itu. Tapi ketika meraih kerah baju penabraknya tadi, dia melihat kedua sepatunya sudah terlihat kinclong bak pohon Natal.

"Bersih kan? Hehehe…" Ujar laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kok…bisa?" Wakashimazu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan melihat sepatunya dengan kagum.

"Sorry, ngga bisa lama-lama. Aku pergi dulu ya. Maaf banget tadi."

"Nggak pa pa, justru aku yang makasih banget soalnya spatuku dah bertaun-taun ngga dicuci. Aku Wakashimazu Keeeen!" Teriak Wakashi pada pemuda yang sudah berlari menjauhinya itu. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, cowo mungil itu berteriak untuk menjawab.

"Aku Shingo Aoiii!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Kembali di suatu pagi hari yang cerah, Wakashimazu sedang mengelap dan membersihkan warung ramen bosnya yang sudah diakui menjadi warungnya sendiri. Dari tadi senyum selalu menghiasi wajah keren pemuda tersebut.

"Nih ramen special!" Wakashimazu memberikan semangkuk besar ramen lengkap dengan kerupuk kulit dan Teh panas.

"Tumben bae." Hyuga menaikkan sebelah alis tanda curiga. Tapi dia tetap mengambil sumpit dan menyeruput Mie-nya dengan lahap. Wakashimazu hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat cara makan sahabatnya yang luar biasa cepat itu.

"Apa senyum-senyum?" Hardik Hyuga galak.

"Nnnnggak…lagi seneng aja, ha-ha-ha. Kok hari ini ngga bareng Misa?" Jawab Wakashimazu sambil mengedip jahil pada sahabatnya.

"Sialan, awas ya!" Cowo berkulit tanning itu menyerang Wakashimazu dan menggelitikinya. Akhirnya kedua sahabat itu lari kejar-kejaran di dalam kedai yang sempit. Tiba-tiba Wakashimazu mendapat firasat buruk lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa? Kok wajahmu jadi tegang gitu?" Tanya Hyuga heran.

"Bentar, aku ada firasat buruk nih."

Benar saja, baru dia berpikir begitu, handphonenya langsung berdering kencang. Cowo berambut panjang itu terpaksa mencari-cari hapenya di dalam tasnya yang super berantakan dan super besar itu.

"Sorry…Tunggu ya…" Ujar Wakashi pada Hyuga sambil keluar dari kedai. Hyuga hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Low…" Kata Wakashimazu ogah-ogahan.

"Hwalow, Wakashi! Aduh! Kayak biasa, lama amat ngangkat hapenya!" Sahut suara nyaring dari seberang hape.

"Halo, sapa nih?"

"Ini Tsubasa, masa nggak apal suara renyah aye? Gini, aku mau nagih janji tentang pertandingan sepak bola tea." Ujar suara Tsubasa yang terdengar cape.

"Oh! Inget, inget! Kok kamu ngos-ngosan gitu sih?" Tanya Wakashi bingung.

"Soalnya aku nelpon ke orang-orang semangat banget. Padahal baru setengahnya. Jadi habis nelpon kamu aku mau istirahat dulu."

"Aneh-aneh aja. Makanya jangan tralu ekstrim! Betewe, gimana requestku?"

"Si Jitou? Beres…Dia setuju kok. Tapi setelah pertandingan bola, dia mau ngadain pertandingan ekstra sama ente. HAHAHAHAHA!" Mendengar tawa gila Tsubasa, Wakashimazu langsung menjauhkan hapenya darijangkauan pendengaran.

"Buset! Cape aja gini. Kalau biasa gimana? Gempa bumi kali, ya!"

"Bisa aja kamu, HAHAHAHA. Jadi? Ikut kan? Ya! Kamu udah janjiii...!" Tsubasa membuat suaranya semelas mungkin tapi tetep aja bikin cowo pembuat ramen itu harus menjauhkan telinganya dari handphone. '_lama-lama aku harus check up ke rumah sakit bukan hanya periksa cedera kaki, tapi periksa telinga juga'_ keluh Wakashimazu.

"He'eh! Oke! Aku udah janji, jadi aku pasti ikut. Ngomong2 aku boleh bawa brosur pas pertandingan, ngga?"

"Hah? Bwat apa?"

"Buat promosi dojo aku donk. Mulai semester depan. Dojoku bakal ngadain penerimaan murid baru lagi. Jadi kesempatan promosi ngga boleh disia-siain." Kata Wakashimazu sambil tersenyum lebar banget.

"Kumaha maneh we lah…Terserah! Yang penting kita latihan mulai besok di lapangan nankatsu ya. Hosh…hosh…aduh cape buanjet…"

"Ya udah istirahat sana. Aku juga mau nerusin kerja. Tengkyu, Mpe besok, ya!" Ujar Wakashimazu.

"Sip! Tengkyu juga…bye-bye! Hohohohoho!" Tsubasa memutuskan sambungan ponselnya. Wakashi hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng sambil kembali ke dalam kedai.

"Siapa sih? Kok kamu ngomong di hape aja kenceng amat? Nagih hutang ya?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Ngaco! Bukan! Ada urusan aja." Ujar Wakashimazu lirih.

"Urusan?" Pertanyaan Hyuga hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Wakashimazu.

"Kayaknya besok bakal jadi hari yang panjaaaang." Keluh cowo pembuat ramen itu lagi sambil tertunduk lemas di atas meja seperti udang rebus. Hyuga hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian, hape Hyuga pun berbunyi.

**Bersambung…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N: **Hmm hingga chapter ini dibuat, aku sama sekali belum kepikiran ending apapun. Let it flow ajalah ya… Moga2 Tsubasa berhasil ngumpulin pasukan-pasukan gilanya.

Pertama mau minta maaf ama Koizumi-san, Swamimu c Wakashimazu (01) kita OOC-in juga, hahahaha…

Di Doujin c Kari kudunya dia malah jadi penjual topi, dirampok, terus bangkrut. Tapi karena makanan kesukaan dia Ramen, ntah kenapa kepikirannya dia kerja di kedai ramen XP  
Yang versi dirampok teralu sadis. Nyehehe…Dia jualan topinya kapan2 aja deh.

This chapter dedicated to all 01's fans.


	3. Target: Sano

A **CAPTAIN TSUBASA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Players  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang baik dan benar #tipu  
**Disclaimer :** All Charas belong to Takahashi Youichi. Story and all OOC-ness is OURS!

**Summary :** Pertandingan bola antar daerah kurang dari seminggu lagi. Tsubasa tidak punya pemain sama sekali. Dengan kekuatan terakhir, Tsubasa meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang belum pernah dia kenal untuk menjadi anggota tim-nya. Apa Tsubasa berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan dan memenangkan pertandingan?

**Warning** : OOC PARAH! Semua pemain yang dikeluarkan disini akan dihancurkan image-nya. Tidak terkecuali pemain kesayangan kalian, wuahahahahaha *tawa iblis*

Tonikaku, Enjoy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**TEAM UP!****  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part 3**

**...**

"Bang! Ini perampokan namanya!"

"Tsubasa? Kenapa sih teriak-teriak?" Ujar Ishizaki pada teman satu timnya yang sedang berada di kios pulsa di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ishizaki? Ngapain disini? Mau beli pulsa? Jangan! Disini mahal!" Ujar tsubasa pajang lebar.

"Gua baru jajan, trus mau pergi. Tapi suara toa lu kedengeran dari kantin luar. Jadi gua ksini dulu. Bisi ada apa-apa. Kenapa sih?" Tanya Ishizaki lagi.

"Iya nih, Masa aku mau beli pulsa 10.000 dijualnya 11.000?" Ujar Tsubasa sewot.

"Mas, harganya udah paling murah." Sahut si penjual pulsa frustasi. Soalnya Tsubasa udah hampir setengah jam ngotot buat nurunin harga dari 11.000 jadi 10.000.

"Ampun deh! Kirain apaan. Wajar kali beli pulsa lebih seribu-dua ribu dari harga asli." Ujar Ishizaki sambil nyengir. Mengusap-usap kepala yang hampir botak.

"Tapi beli di kampus author malah bisa jadi 9.000." Kata Tsubasa tidak mau kalah.

"Itu karena author fic ini ngga tau malu sama kayak kamu!" Ishizaki ikutan sewot. "Udah, nih gua pinjemin seribu. Balikinnya ke Izawa aja. Gua buru-buru mau ke tempat Urabe, bantu dia jualan tahu. Duluan, ya…" Seru Ishizaki yang sekarang sudah lari ke luar gerbang sekolah.

"Nih pak…Kali ini ngga apa-apa deh 11.000 hehehe…" Kata Tsubasa senang. Abang penjual pulsanya cuma bisa nerima duit sambil geleng-geleng. Mulai besok, dia bertekad untuk pindah tempat mangkal ke sekolah lain daripada stress ngadepin anak kayak Tsubasa lagi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Selamat pagi, ma,"

"Pagi Mitsuru Kamu udah makan? Sebelum pergi makan dulu, ya! Mama ada shooting. Kalau sampai malam belum pulang kamu makan duluan aja. Daaah sayang!"

Wanita cantik berbadan proporsional itu pergi terburu-buru setelah mengecup kening anak tunggalnya. Sano hanya bisa melihat kepergian wanita itu sambil terdiam. Padahal dia sudah bangun cukup pagi supaya bisa melihat ibunya di rumah lebih lama, tapi tetap saja gagal. Sepertinya nasib mengharuskan dia bertemu dengan ibunya di lokasi shooting.

"Tuan Mitsuru, anda tidak sarapan?" Pelayan di rumah Sano menjadi heran karena majikannya bukan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Papa mana?" Tanya Sano pelan kepada pengasuhnya dari kecil itu.

"Tuan besar tidak pulang dari kemarin. Ada bisnis yang harus dia urus." Ujar pengasuhnya sopan. '_Bisnis lagi, bisnis lagi. Apa di otaknya cuma ada bisnis?_' Sano mulai manyun karena kesal.

"Tuan muda, sarapannya…"

"Aku ngga lapar." Ujar sano singkat. Dia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang luas. '_Misa, aku iri denganmu_' Sano kembali meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menangis.

Tapi tangisan itu terhenti karena hapenya tiba-tiba berdering kencang. Sano menghapus air matanya secepat mungkin lalu mengambil Ponselnya.

"Halo."

"Pagi! Gini, aku lagi nyari pasukan bwat tanding bola minggu depan. Dan dikaw adalah salah satu calon yang terpilih, selamat! Mau ya bantuin aku, biar menang gitu loh. Katanya dikaw jago main bola…" Ujar suara di seberang dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Hah? salah sambung kali…"

"Sorry lupa ngenalin diri, habis lagi smangat sih. Aku Tsubasa, situ Sano kan? Aku membutuhkan dirimu untuk ikut pertandingan bola antar daerah minggu dephannn" Sekarang Tsubasa mengikuti intonasi di sinetron.

"Bola? Maaf, tau nomor ini dari siapa, ya?"

"Dari Izawa. Izawa Mamoru yang sekarang di Nankatsu. Mau ya! Ya!" Seru Tsubasa hepi.

"Oh, Kak Izawa temennya kak Ishizaki? Iya tau…gimana kabar mereka?"

"Bae…bae…Mau ngga, gan?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya ilah, lemots bangets… Tadi kan aku dah cape-cape jelasin tentang pertandingan bola tea…"

"Kapan jelasinnya?" Tanya sano polos. Tsubasa tiba-tiba jadi depresi. Sontak suaranya berubah jadi super alto.

"Beuh…Gini ya! Ekeu en pren bakal tanding bola minggu depan di lapangan Nankatsu, tapi karena kurang orang ekeu minta bantuan ente gitchu. Paham?"

"Paham sih, tapi aku udah lama ngga maen bola. Lagian aku sibuk." Ujar Sano.

"Waduh, Jaman teknologi gini kok pada sibuk semua sih? Tolong deh…cuma bwat minggu depan kok. Ayo seneng-seneng dikit." Kata 'seneng-seneng' mulai nyangkut di kepala sano. Baginya senang-senang adalah salah satu cara untuk ngelupain suasana sepi di rumahnya.

"Trus aku harus ngapain?" Tanya sano lagi.

"Ya Tuhankuuuu! Dewakuuuu! Ni orang mikirnya lambat amat! Pertama, kamu kudu setuju dulu. Kedua, kita kudu latihan. Dan ketiga, minggu depan kita tanding! Coba di loudspeaker deh, bisi hapemu yang butut."

"Enak aja! Hape gua keluaran Nok*a terbaru yang belum masuk ke Indonesia tau! Hp kamu kali yang butut!" Balas Sano tidak kalah sewot.

"Jadi? Mau kan?" Ajak Tsubasa lagi.

"Tapi kan kita belum kenal…"

"Kenalan mah ntar aja di lapangan, yang penting kamu setuju dulu."

"Boleh deh…"

"CIHUUUUUUUUY!"

"Asal…"

"Hah? ada syarat?"

"Ajak Wakabayashi juga donk. Itu loh, anak pemilik Wakabayashi Corporation."

"Sapa tuh?"

"Duh, ngga gaul banget sih, Wakabayashi Genzo. Cari gih di Gugel. Pasti ada kok. Bokap dia kan businessman terkenal. Kalo dia ngga ikut, aku ngga mau." Sano jadi merajuk.

"Duh, aneh-aneh aja. Aku taunya Kaiba corporation ama Capsule Corporation.* Emang kenapa harus dia sih?"

"Soalnya waktu rajin main bola dulu, hanya dia kiper yang ngga bisa kucuri gol-nya. Lagian dia anak dari relasi bisnis papa aku. Kangen juga dah lama nggak ketemu."

"Hadooooh..Aku tuh nyari relawan ato pada bantuin orang-orang reunian sih? Ya udah. Ntar kucari deh. Tapi kalo dia ikut, kamu ikut, ya.

"Beres…"

"Jya…"

Sano mulai senyum-senyum sendiri melihat handphone dan membayangkan penelpon misterius tadi. Dia belum pernah temenan dengan orang yang volume suaranya melebihi kapasitas volume radio. Mudah-mudahan si 'Tsubasa' tadi bener-bener ngajak Sano seneng-seneng. Lamunan Sano terhenti ketika suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan muda, ada kiriman naskah dari Agency anda."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Siang hari tidak lebih baik bagi Sano. Setelah ditarik dengan kasar oleh partnernya, dia melihat sebuah pintu dengan pandangan kosong. Pintu yang bertuliskan Tsuruno Misa. Tanpa ragu-ragu Sano mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Interiornya sangat luar biasa, tentu saja. Misa kan seorang top model. Seorang Tsuruno Misa. Sebuah anagram dari nama dirinya 'Sano Mitsuru'.

"Sampai kapan aku harus melakukan hal ini?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu pada diri sendiri.

Sano melepas gaun serta wig-nya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Mengganti pakaiannya hanya dengan celana Jeans. Suatu saat semua orang akan tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Misa tidak pernah ada. Bahwa Misa yang mereka idolakan bukanlah seorang perempuan melainkan laki-laki. Sano memasuki kamarnya lebih dalam, merebahkan diri di tempat tidur besar yang disediakan untuknya. Menatap beberapa foto di dinding. Salah satunya adalah foto mamamya. Sano Mimosa, seorang Artis cantik senior yang ikut berjasa membesarkan Scramble Egg. Sudah tidak heran darimana tubuh kecil dan wajah cantik Sano berasal. Namun baginya anugrah itu adalah sebuah kutukan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat laki-laki tinggi berkulit tanning sedang duduk santai di depan meja rias sambil menikmati cola kesukaannya.

"Aku ngga bisa jawab" Kata pemuda itu.

"Kita cuma lagi sial, Hyuga" Jawab Sano pelan. Kali ini pandangannya terarah pada langit-langit.

"Enak aja, gua lebih sial! Ini first kiss-ku tauk!"

"Terus aku gimana? Monyooooongl!" Sano terduduk lalu mengambil bantal terdekat dan melemparnya ke wajah Hyuga. Membuat isi cola berhamburan ke bajunya.

"Ampun dah! Ini kan baju bwat Shooting, kamu udah gila ya?" Hyuga cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan bekas cola yang tumpah dibajunya.

"Kamu sih ngajak ribut!" Jawab Sano tidak mau kalah. "Haduh, semoga hari ini cepat berakhir…"

"Makanya, shooting nanti kita lakuin dengan serius" Kata-kata hyuga langsung disambut bogem mentah Sano.

"Sakit jiwa, ya mas? Kok malah mau serius sih?"

"Rese! Jangan main pukul donk! Maksudku kalo kita gugup dan..rrr..harus mengulang-ulang take, aku yang makin stress. Kamu beruntung dapet adegan sakit gini sama aku yang udah tau rahasia kamu! Bukan orang lain!" Sano terdiam. Ucapan Hyuga ada benarnya juga. Tapi tetap saja cowo imut itu memasang tampang stress.

"Dengar, kamu ini model senior. Jadi lakukan dengan profesional donk!" Hyuga memandang Sano tajam.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi model? Aku ini terpaksa tau!" Balas sano kasar. Setelah berteriak dan melewati pertarung adu bantal yang sengit. (Dan sudah pasti Sano kalah) akhirnya mereka tampak mulai tenang.

"Ya udah, cepet pake baju kamu! Shooting kita mulai sebentar lagi."

PRAAANG

"Siapa?" Hyuga dan Sano yang terkejut refleks berlari ke arah dan melihat Nitta yang sekarang pucat pasi.

"Nitta? Apa saja yang sudah kamu lihat dan kamu dengar?" Tanya Sano tidak kalah kaget. Sano lupa bahwa dia hanya memakai celana jeans. Setelah sadar, secepatnya cowo kecil itu berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Kita harus bicara" Ujar Hyuga dingin dan menarik tangan Nitta menuju tempat tidur Sano.

"Hei! Tenang choy! Kalem! Aku ngga liat apapun!" Nitta yang ketakutan mencoba menolak tatapan mata Hyuga.

"Tapi kamu jadi tahu semuanya. Lagian ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Hyuga kasar. Nitta melihat ke arah sano yang sekarang sudah memakai kaus pastel kesukaannya. Sano hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ja…jadi…Misa itu…laki-laki, ya?" Tanya Nitta bingung. Sano mengangguk.

"Aku..bukan mau menipu…Aku punya alasan…" Nitta tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sano karena poninya yang panjang menutupinya.

"Awas kalau kamu cerita ke orang lain. Sekarang keluar!" Seru Hyuga ketus. Tapi Nitta perlahan mendekat dan menyingkirkan poni Sano yang menutupi wajahnya. "Heh!" Bentak Hyuga lagi.

"Kamu bener-bener nggak pake make-up ya? Gila, untuk ukuran cowo kamu imut banget. Aku aja sampe ketipu, hahaha" Bukannya shock, cowo bertaring itu malah tertawa-tawa. Dia membelai dan menarik-narik pipi halus Sano. Kontan muka sano langsung memerah.

"Hoi! Gua bilang keluaaaar!" Hyuga menarik kerah baju Nitta dan melemparnya keluar kamar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Terima kasih atas hari ini…" Ujar pak sutradara dan para kru di dalam auditorium. Nitta yang lelah mencari tempat duduk di pojok sambil beristirahat.

"Ano..maaf ya, tadi Hyuga ngga bermaksud begitu." Kata Sano yang sekarang ada di hadapan Nitta.

"Hah? Ngga pa pa kok." Nitta masih memandang Sano dengan pangling. Dia tahu rambut panjang Sano hanya wig, tapi siapapun pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau idolanya itu laki-laki. Karena walau dalam jarak sedekat itu, Nitta tidak merasakan firasat apa-apa soal gender idolanya.

"Syukur deh…" Sano tersenyum sangat manis hampir membuat Nitta meleleh. Diapun duduk di sebelah Nitta. "Kali ini aku yang minta, tolong jangan bilang siapapun, ya…" Sano membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, Misa! jangan nunduk! Maksudku…ya iyalah..ngapain juga aku cerita-cerita."

"Sano.."

"Apa?"

"Nama asliku Sano Mitsuru." Sano menjulurkan tangannya hendak bersalaman.

"Nitta Shun" cowo itu dengan malu-malu menjawab uluran tangan Sano. "Nama kamu sama sama artis besar itu…ngg..AAAAAAAAAAAHHH? JANGAN-JANGAN?" Nitta berteriak tidak percaya. Sano hanya mengangguk.

"Sano Mimosa itu mamaku." Jawab Sano enteng.

"Ya ampun! Ortuku ngeFans banget sama dia, ntar boleh minta tanda tangan mamamu juga?" Nitta menyerahkan beberapa papan tandatangan lagi kepada idolanya. Sano yang tadinya terlihat defensive mulai tersenyum lebar. Mengambil papan tanda-tangan itu dan memasukkkannya ke dalam tas.

"Trus? Kenapa bisa… gini?" Tanya Nitta ragu-ragu. Takut menyinggung hal yang terlalu pribadi.

"Karena kalau ngga begini, aku ngga bisa sering bertemu mama." Jawab Sano pelan. "Papaku jarang pulang karena kerjaan. Mama juga. Karena itu aku berpura-pura dengan indentitas ini. Aku ingin membuat mama bangga kalau aku juga bisa seperti dia. Scramble Egg dipegang oleh perusahaan papa, jadi aku juga lebih sering bertemu papa disini daripada di rumah." Jelas Sano panjang lebar. Dia sendiri pun heran, kenapa bisa langsung mempercayai Nitta padahal baru hari ini mereka bertemu.

"Berarti? Ortu dan temen-temen deket kamu tahu donk?" Sano menggeleng.

"Kecuali….sahabat aku. Sekarang kami sedang bertengkar." Sano menutup wajah sedih dengan poninya. Membuat Nitta menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Tapi Papa, mama dan semua pelayan di rumahku tahu. Kalau Hyuga dan Wakashimazu tahu, itu karena kecelakaan. Waktu itu mereka diam-diam ke rumahku pas aku ulang tahun. Ceritanya mau bikin surprise, hahahaha…" Sano menjelaskan dengan senyum yang lebar. Berusaha terlihat ceria kembali.

"Wakashimazu? Wakashimazu Ken? Anak pemilik dojo Wakado Ryu?" Tanya Nitta makin terkejut.

"Betul, kok tahu sih?" Tanya Sano tidak kalah terkejut.

"Dia itu tutor karate aku! Dunia emang sempit! Hahaha." Nitta tertawa lebar. Melihat Nitta, Sano juga ikut tertawa. Namun tawa mereka dihentikan seseorang yang berdiri di depan mereka sambil memasang tatapan sedingin es.

"Aku kan udah bilang…jangan-deket-deket-dia!" Serunya sinis.

"Hyuga jangan galak-galak ah! Lagian aku udah cerita semuanya kok." Sano langsung berdiri di depan Hyuga, menaruh kedua tangan di pinggang sambil memasang tatapan lebih galak. Otomatis Nitta juga langsung berdiri.

"Ngapain kamu cerita-cerita ke dia? Kurang kerjaan banget!" Hyuga melemparkan tatapan sadisnya ke arah pemuda bertaring di hadapannya.

"Dia muridnya Wakashimazu, loh…" Seru Sano mengalihkan topik.

"Hah? Serius? Kok kamu kecil sih?" Tanya Hyuga jutek.

"Emang kalo belajar Karate langsung tiba-tiba besar? Kecil ini udah dari sononya!" Jawab Nitta emosi.

"Udah…udah…kalian berantem aja! Baikan donk! Sekarang kita kan satu tim." Sano menarik tangan Hyuga dan Nitta.

"Ayo salaman!" Perintah Sano lagi. Akhirnya Nitta dan Hyuga bersalaman walau sambil memalingkan muka. Sano hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan dua partnernya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Halo pa kabar? Dah lama ya! Tsubasa nih!" Sahut Tsubasa tanpa basa-basi ketika Sano mengangkat handphonenya.

"Halo juga. Ada apa ya?"

"Buset, lemotmu nggak sembuh-sembuh. Ini, tentang pertandingan bola tea."

"Oh..trus? gimana? Wakabayashi mau?" Sano langsung bersemangat.

"Tsubasa gitu loh! Apa sih yang nggak bisa? Dia mau kok. Berarti sesuai janji. Kamu ikut ya!" Tsubasa nyengir lebar dan membusungkan dada.

"Iya…iya! Eh, kok bisa sih? Beneran browsing di Gugel?" Tanya Sano penasaran.

"Tadinya… tapi ternyata dia juga salah satu dari 10 orang incaranku, hohohoho"

"Emang siapa aja sih? Kamu kok yakin banget, anggotanya pas-pasan gitu?" Cowo cantik itu mulai melangkah ke tempat yang agak sepi. Dan duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Ngga yakin sih, tapi kalo gagal kita bikin konsert aja kali ya? Mumpung ada dua artis yang aku ajak."

"Hah? Artis? Siapa?" Sano mulai takut, kalau salah satunya ada orang dari Scramble Egg, bukan mustahil jati dirinya bisa ketahuan.

"Hyuga Kojirou sama Nitta Shun. Mereka tuh yang video klipnya baru kluar kemaren. Keren loh, udah liat belum?"

"Oh, mereka berdua." Sano langsung lega. Ternyata dua orang sahabatnya termasuk dalam daftar yang akan 'bersenang-senang' bersamanya.

"Emang kenal?" Tanya Tsubasa heran.

"Eh..Nggak kok, cuma pengen bilang 'Oh'." Sano buru-buru mengelak.

"Yeee….udah lemot, aneh lagi. Ya udah, aku masih mau nelpon relawan sisa. Tengkyu ya…"

"Oke deh thx juga!"

"Yuk ah!" Sano menutup hapenya dan mendesah. Tapi tidak meninggalkan senyum manisnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Hyuga sambil memberikan minuman untuk partnernya.

"Tengkyu. Dari Tsubasa. Tau kan? Yang ribut ngajak tanding bola beberapa hari lagi."

"Kamu diajak?" Ketika mendengar nama Tsubasa disebut, Hyuga langsung berhenti minum.

"Iya, kamu juga kan? Kita bisa seneng-seneng. Kok ngga pernah cerita sih?"

"Ngga kok. Aku nolak." Ujar Hyuga sewot.

"E? Kenapa?" Sekarang Sano memasang muka cemberut. "Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Males." Hyuga memalingkan muka dan kembali meneguk minumannya. Sano hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Hyuga. Tapi dia kecewa juga, karena sebetulnya dia ingin Hyuga ikut bermain bola bersamanya.

'_Yaaah…mungkin lain waktu'_ujar pemuda kecil itu dalam hati sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sano menemukan Nitta di pojok sambil menelpon. Sekarang Sano dan Nitta sudah seperti sahabat. Walau kadang Hyuga sering bertengkar dengan Nitta, tapi mereka bertiga sudah merasakan pergi dan jalan-jalan bersama.

Akhir-akhir ini mulai Sano berubah. Walau keadaan rumahnya sama seperti biasanya, tapi sekarang dia jarang mengeluh serta terlihat lebih ceria. Hampir setiap pekerjaannya dikerjakan dengan baik terutama kalau bersama Hyuga dan Nitta. Tidak jarang dia juga mampir ke tempat Wakashimazu untuk curhat dan makan. Sano memandang Nitta dari jauh sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sano pelan pada diri sendiri. Ketika Nitta terlihat selesai menelepon, Sano berlari mendekati sahabat barunya itu.

"Lama amat, dari siapa?" Tanya cowo cantik itu penasaran.

"Tsubasa…Katanya Kita bakal latihan mulai besok. Dan ternyata Hyuga juga setuju mau ikut."

"Serius? Waktu kutanya tadi dia katanya nggak mau."

"Kurang tahu ya…Ntar aja habis beres shooting kita tanya lagi" Ajak Nitta bersemangat.

"Oke"

**Bersambung…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* Baca Yugioh dan Dragon Ball ya ^^

**A/N**: Yosh, akhirnya kebongkar dikit-dikit cerita yang tadinya ngeGantung. Semoga kalian menikmatinya ya. Terutama penderitaan Tsubasa yang sibuk nyari pasukan bwat pertandingannya (Kayaknya lebih menderita yang diajak deh…)

Hehehehe…Akhirnya c imoet Sano Mitsuru (16) keluar juga. Cerita tentang Sano jadi model ini juga ada di doujin JaDul kita. Ternyata dari dulu otak kita udah error, sayang perealisasiannya baru bisa sekarang. Cuma dalam bentuk fic lagi, GWAAAAAAAAH! *emosi*

Btw, This is Kuo's fav Chara! I need moaaaaarrrr of him! Siapapun yang nemu fic ato gambar tentang c 16, please let me know T_T

This chapter dedicated to all 16's fans.


	4. Target: Misugi

A **CAPTAIN TSUBASA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Players  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang baik dan benar #tipu  
**Disclaimer :** All Charas belong to Takahashi Youichi. Story and all OOC-ness is OURS!

**Summary :** Pertandingan bola antar daerah kurang dari seminggu lagi. Tsubasa tidak punya pemain sama sekali. Dengan kekuatan terakhir, Tsubasa meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang belum pernah dia kenal untuk menjadi anggota tim-nya. Apa Tsubasa berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan dan memenangkan pertandingan?

**Warning** : OOC PARAH! Semua pemain yang dikeluarkan disini akan dihancurkan image-nya. Tidak terkecuali pemain kesayangan kalian, wuahahahahaha *tawa iblis*

Tonikaku, Enjoy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**TEAM UP!****  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part 4**

**...**

Tsubasa duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya. Sambil bersiul, dia sibuk mengeluarkan bolpen, kertas, makanan ringan dan minuman.

"Eh bentar! Mau nelpon apa mau piknik sih?" Tanya Izawa yang daritadi ngeliat Tsubasa heboh sendiri ngucurin teh ke gelas plus ngebuka bungkus makanan kecilnya satu-satu.

"Ini namanya persiapan, Wa. Kalau segalanya dipersiapkan dengan matang pasti semuanya lancar." Tsubasa tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Izawa. Sementara temannya hanya melengos panjang.

"Mau nelpon siapa dulu nih?" Izawa duduk di sebelah Tsubasa sambil nyomot kripik kentang yang baru dibuka.

"Gimana kalo yang ini? Gen…mi?"

"Genzo!" Koreksi Izawa cepat. Maklum, Tsubasa nggak jago-jago amat baca Kanji. Bahkan pelajaran kanjinya bobrok semua.

"Jangan dia deh, dia sore gini juga masih kerja. Tunggu jam pulang kantor aja."

"Weiittts? Anak SMP udah kerja di kantor? Gaya banget! Ya udah, Gimana kalo Hyuuuu…ga!" Tanya tsubasa senang karena bisa baca kanjinya dengan benar.

"Dia Artis. Top model Scramble Egg. Tau ngga? Kayaknya masih kerja juga." Tsubasa hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Izawa sambil berusaha mencari nama lain.

"Misugi?"

"Dia lagi belajar jadi dokter. Pasti sekarang lagi di rumah sakit" Tsubasa kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau Shingo?"

"Udah ngga tau kabarnya. Tapi denger-denger dia juga sekolah sambil kerja."

"Kok semua kerja sih? Jadi yang mana donk yang harus kutelpooon! AAAAAAA!" Tsubasa berdiri. melempar tangannya ke atas dan mulai teriak-teriak sampe semua orang di sekitarnya ngeliat heran ke arah mereka. Izawa yang ikutan malu langsung ngerebut kertas di tangan Tsubasa dan menunjuk satu nama.

"Berhenti teriak-teriaaak! Ini aja! Telpon dia dulu!" Cowo ribut itu langsung diam dan melihat nama yang ditunjuk Izawa.

"Nitta Shun?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Jun, hari ini sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang gadis manis berambut merah yang memakai seragam perawat.

"Masih ada satu lagi, tapi kamu sudah bisa pulang duluan kok." Misugi Jun duduk di kursi dan membersihkan berkas-berkas pasien di mejanya.

"Susah juga harus terus latihan menjadi dokter seperti ini. Ayahmu benar-benar menginginkanmu menjadi dokter?" Ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Jangan Khawatir Yayoi, lagipula suatu saat aku memang harus mewarisi rumah sakit ini." Jawab Misugi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Sahut Yayoi sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Misugi hanya terduduk diam menunggu pasien terakhirnya. Namun setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, orang yang ditunggu tidak menampakkan diri. Akhirnya Misugi terpaksa menelepon pasien yang tidak tahu diri tersebut.

"Halo Misugi, ya?"

"Heh, Wakashimazu! Aku dah nunggu hampir sejam! Buruan kesini! Buang-buang pulsaku aja!" Walau dalam keadaan kesal, Misugi mencoba untuk tetap sopan pada pasiennya tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Kamu kan dokter, masa pulsa aja irit? Gengsi donk!"

"Makanya nonton TV! BBM sekarang harus dihemat, beli pulsa kan kudu pake kendaraan, kendaraan kan pake bensin. Belum lagi polusi dan pajak. Jaman sekarang harus bisa hidup hemattt!"

"Buset. Kamu hemat apa pelit? Hari ini aku ngga check up deh."

"Kunaon?"

"Lagi ada temen berkunjung ke kedai ramenku. Besok ajalah…" Jawab Wakashimazu tidak berdosa.

"Masih kerja di kedai itu juga? Ngga puas kaki kelindes gerobak ramen sampe remuk gitu?" Misugi jadi inget kejadian pertama kali Wakashimazu harus dirawat di rumah sakitnya beberapa bulan lalu. Ngeliat bekas roda di kaki Wakashimazu, Misugi kontan ketawa terbahak-bahak sampe bokapnya harus minta maaf lewat speaker karena Ketawa Misugi ngeganggu pasien 3 lantai.

"Namanya juga sukaaa." Teriak Wakashimazu BeTe.

"Besok di jam yang sama. Ngga ada tawar-tawaran!" Ujar Misugi ketus.

"Okeh bos!" Jawab suara di seberang telepon bersemangat. Misugi pun menutup hape Blekberry hadiah dari salah satu mantan pasiennya. Mana mau Misugi beli hape sendiri.

Setelah kembali terdiam sejenak, cowo berambut coklat itu berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya. "Ya udah, pulang ah…" Namun niat itu terhenti oleh sebuah ringtone lagu metal dari handphonenya.

_KRIIIING_

"Haduh, males ngangkat ah. Bisi dari pasien. Aku dah pengen pulang" Kata Misugi mencoba cuek.

_KRIIIING_

'_Tapi kalau penting? Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan bahwa nyawa harus selalu didahulukan._'

_KRIIIING_

'_Haduh, padahal badan udah rontok nih. Lagian udah malem. Harusnya pasien sadar diri donk_'

_KRIIIING_

"IYA! IYA! GUE ANGKAT HALOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Misugi kesal.

"Au~~~au~~~ampun! Budeg nih! Bisa ngomong rada pelan dikit ngga sih?"

"Hari ini aku ngga terima pasien lagi. Besok aja datengnya!" Ujar calon dokter itu galak.

"Pasien! Pasien apa! Kamu Misugi Jun bukan? Aku Tsubasa, mau ngajak ente jadi relawan pertandingan sepak bola minggu depan. Mau tak? Kudu mau ah…Perlu soalnya. Mau ya!"

"Relawan? Bola? Ngga paham nih…" Tanya Misugi bingung.

"Iya, mau ngga?"

"Ngga ah…"

"Lho, napa?"

"Relawan tuh kan ngga dibayar, sedangkan harga mata uang semakin turun. Belum lagi krisis keuangan dunia mulai melonjak tajam, Minyak makin sedikit…" Jelas Misugi panjang lebar.

"Udah, Ooooy! Kok malah bicarain politik gini? Ntar kalo menang boleh deh minta traktir. Yang penting kamu ikut ya! Ya! Ya!" Tsubasa mulai memelas. Kayaknya dia harus tahan banting sama calon anggotanya yang satu ini.

"Boleh, Tony Romaz deh." Tawar Misugi.

"Semprul! Itu namanya pemerasan. Aku cuma anak SMP biasa. Kasih keringanan dikit dooonk! Lagian yang tajir kan kamu. Dokter pula. Masa pelit amat sih?" Tsubasa langsung manyun.

"Ya udah deh. Momiji atau Pizza Hut juga boleh"

'_Haduh…aku jadi ngerti perasaan teman-teman kalo aku minta traktir ke mereka_.' Pikir Tsubasa keki. "Gampanglah! Yang penting ikut dulu, soalnya kalau kamu ngga ikut, Hyuga ngga mau ikut."

"Hyuga siapa?" Tanya Misugi heran.

"Hyuga Kojirou. Katanya dulu mamanya pernah dirawat di rumah sakit kamu."

"Oh, iya…emang. Tapi dia masih ngutang dua ribu perak lagi tuh. Baguslah kalo dia mau ikut, kan jadi bisa nagih utang." Misugi jadi bersemangat.

"Buset dah. Cuma dua ribu masih mau ditagih juga?"

"Lumayan buat pulsa. Udah ah! Aku mau pulang nih!"

"Eh, ntar! Ntar! Tunggu dulu! Jadi gimana? Bantu donk! Huwaaa~~~!" kali ini Tsubasa udah pengen nangis. Nangis stress karena orang-orang yang diajaknya pada sakit jiwa semua.

"Izawa jahat! Liat aja kalo di pulang bakal ku tendang sampe masuk gawang!" Tambah Tsubasa lagi sambil kokosodan.

"Izawa? Izawa Mamoru yang di Nankatsu? Dia juga ikut?" Tanya Misugi mendadak.

"Bukan, dia yang ngerekomendasiin kamu. Kenapa? Dia juga ada hutang?"

"Iya, dia malah lebih banyak! Dua ribu lima ratus perak! Keterlaluan tu anak." Misugi memegang kepala sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Iya, ntar kutagihin ke dia. Tapi ente ikut Bantu ya!"

"Kayaknya sih seru. Lagian aku cape kerja tiap hari. Boleh deh!" Jawab Misugi enteng.

"Beneran? ASIIIIK! Abang Misugi bae deh!"

"Heh! Tunggu! Ngga gratis!"

"Ampuuun! Udah minta traktir masih mau ngerampok lagi? Ngga kasihan apa?"

"Bukan! Ajak Shingo juga donk." Kata Misugi berharap.

"Banyak amat yang ngutang ke kamu. Sapa lagi nih si Shingo?"

"Shingo Aoi, dia tukang semir sepatu yang suka mangkal di taman kota. Sepatu aku masih ada di dia. Aku mau minta balik."

"Ooh, gitu. Kenapa ngga ke taman trus nagih sendiri?"

"Jauh. Males. Lagian..."

"Iya! Iya! Tau! Bensin mahal! Ongkos mahaaaal!" Jerit Tsubasa frustasi. 'Buset, ini pertama kalinya aku nelpon lama banget. Ngabisin pulsa aja.' Pikir Tsubasa sambil nonjok-nonjok dinding.

"Kok tau sih?"

"Tau aja. Gimana? Mau ngga? Kalo ngga bisa, males ah!"

"Iya! Diusahain! Tapi ini pertandingan bola antar SMP. Bapak-bapak ngga bisa ikut!"

"Dia anak SMP kok. Jago main bola juga. Malah ngaku-ngaku pernah jadi anggota intermilan."

"Hmm…" Tsubasa berpikir keras.

"Gimana? Deal?" Tanya Misugi lagi.

"GAAAH! Iya deh! Oke! Tapi janji ya, kalo shingo ikut kamu juga ikut."

"Janji donk. Oh ya, sekedar promosi, kalau ada keluargamu yang sakit ke rumah sakit Misugi aja ya. Hehehe"

"Sip lah. Tengkyu ya!"

"Ciao!" Cowo berbaju putih itu akhirnya memencet tombol off.

"Fuuuuuh..akhirnya selesai juga. Pulang ah…" Kata Misugi sambil keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

"Woiii Misugi!" Ujar cowo bertopi merah yang sedang berada mengendarai mobil BMW silver.

"Wakabayashi? Ngapain disini?" Tanya Misugi sambil ngedeketin mobil Wakabayashi nan mulus.

"Lagi jalan-jalan trus liat kamu pas keluar dari rumah sakit. Mau pulang ya? Mau bareng?" Ajak Wakabayashi.

"Mau deh. Lumayan ngirit ongkos." Jawab Misugi hepi. Dia segera memasuki Mobil mewah temannya.

"Dasar! Ngga berubah. Kok tumben pulangnya larut amat. Sibuk ya?" Wakabayashi mulai mengendalikan mobilnya keluar tempat parkir rumah sakit.

"Sibuk banget. Gila! Lagian, kamu masih SMP kok udah boleh bawa mobil sih? Emang udah boleh punya SIM?"

"Ya belum lah!"

"Kok bisa?"

"Awalnya Yang nganter aku tuh Mikami, tapi tadi pas dia beli makanan di MC-Tru aku langsung bawa nih mobil kabur. HAHAHA…lagian Aku bosen di kantor terus."

"Ampun! Kamu juga ngga berubah." Misugi mulai tertawa keras.

"Habisnya setelah sekolah, kerja, sekolah, kerja dan begitu terus setiap hari. Membosankan."

"Iya, ya. Kadang aku ngerasa bokap-bokap kita egois. Padahal aku ngga mau jadi dokter. Jadi bagian bea cukai kayaknya lebih enak. Bisa narik pajak gede." Kata Misugi lagi.

"Hush! Ngarang! Itu korupsi namanya! Tapi aku setuju sih. Aku pengennya jualan bakso aja daripada jadi direktur tapi kesusahan sendiri gini."

"Tukang bakso? Kamu becanda?"

"Ngga. Aku paling suka makan bakso. Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan, aku jadi laper. Makan dulu yu…." Ajak Wakabayashi yang mulai memutar mobilnya menjauhi arah rumah Misugi.

"Boleh, asal ditraktir" Kata Misugi menyeringai.

"Beuh…!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah kedai kecil. Wakabayashi memarkir mobilnya di tempat aman tidak jauh dari kedai dan mempersilahkan Misugi turun.

"Di kedai ramen ini? Yakin? Kok ngga ke BMC* aja sih?"Tanya Misugi sewot.

"Kita ini kan lagi di jepang. Liat-liat setting donk! Lagian Ramen di kedai ini enak banget. Rekomendasi anak temen papa aku nih"

"Yakin?" Tanya Misugi masih tidak percaya.

"Udah! Yuk, masuk aja dulu." Akhirnya mereka masuk ke kedai bersamaan dengan keluarnya cowo tinggi berkulit tanning dari warung tersebut.

"Selamat dataaaang" Sambut Wakashimazu dengan senyum supernya.

"Sore, tolong ramen special dua porsi ya." Kata Wakabayashi sambil memilih tempat duduk.

"Sering kesini?" Tanya Misugi yang ikutan duduk di sebelah Wakabayashi.

"Belum, baru pertama. Sano bilang ramen disini special. Enak banget. Pake bakso lagi. Jadi penasaran pengen nyoba."

"Ramen pake bakso? Maksa amat!"

"Makanya disebut ramen special!"

"Pake kikil nggak?"

"Hush! Ini bukan Mie kocok!"

"Ini silahkan" Kata Wakashimazu sambil menyerahkan pesanan mie mereka berdua.

"Met makan…" seru mereka serempak.

"Ano…maaf…"Ujar Wakashimazu menyela. "Bukan bermaksud nguping, tapi tadi kalian bilang 'Sano'? maksudnya Sano Mitsuru?

"Betul. Kenapa tahu?" Intonasi Wakabayashi berubah curiga.

"Dia temanku. Wah, kalau begitu Mie kalian hari ini boleh gratis. Tolong sekalian promosiin lagi ke teman-teman kalian ya!" Kata Wakashi sambil memberikan pesaan mereka berdua.

"Asik, kalo gitu aku nanti nambah la…Adddduh!" Buru-buru Wakabayashi menendang kaki Misugi dengan keras sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tidak tahu malu.

"Kok bisa kenal?" Wakabayashi makin curiga. Karena setahu dia, temannya Sano, tidak boleh keluar dari rumahnya yang ekstra ketat itu kecuali les dan sekolah. Apalagi berada di tempat ramen kumuh seperti ini, sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"Kenapa ngga? Dia sering kesini kok."

"Nyam…Nyam…Emang kenapa sih, wa?" Misugi ngomong sambil menyeruput mie-nya.

"Nggak apa-apa sih. Dia temanku yang baik. Jadi aku takut dia kenal sama orang yang nggak bener. Maaf udah curiga ya."

"Ngga apa-apa. Mending mie-nya cepet dimakan. Keburu mekar tuh." Ujar Wakashimazu sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Wah…enak banget…Tengkyu ya!"

"Iya, Tapi pelit-mu itu jangan keluar sering-sering dooonk. Malu nih! Untung dia baek." Kata wakabayashi sambil manyun.

"Iya, maap. Hehehehe…Tadi tuh beneran ngga sengaja... Lagian curigaan kamu juga ngga bisa ditahan."

"Sorry juga, habis refleks sih…soalnya…"

"WAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Wakabayashi spontan ikutan berteriak karena kaget mendengar jeritan Misugi yang tiba-tiba.

"Itu! Itu! Itu anak yang nyolong sepatu aku! Buruan kejar dia!"

"Hah? Hah? Hah? Yang mana?"

"Yang pendek, jelek, pake baju biru disana! Cepet! Keburu dia kabur nih…!

"Kita keluar dari mobil trus kejar dia aja."

"Ngga usah, pake mobil lebih cepet. Tancap gaaas!" Perintah Misugi yang terpaksa dikabulkan cowo bertopi merah itu.

Di kejauhan Pemuda itu kaget karena melihat sebuah mobil melaju cepat kearahnya. Spontan dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"WUAAAAAAAAAA MOBIL HANTUUUUU!" Jerit pemuda malang itu.

"Shingo! Jangan kabur! Balikin sepatu gua!" Teriak Misugi dari dalam mobil.

"Mis, nggak akan kedenger sama dia lah…"

"Bodo ah, kebut terus!" Teriak Misugi. Namun Shingo yang cekatan, berlari dan memasuki jalan-jalan kecil yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh mobil.

"Sial! Dia jago juga." Ucap Misugi kesal sambil memukul dashboard.

"Woi! Tonk dipukul-pukul. Ntar rusak!"

"Aduh sori, Wa. Habis tadi aku emosi. Soalnya tu sepatu walau loakan tapi bermerek. Belinya lumayan lagi."

"Duh, ada-ada aja. Lagian dia udah nggak mungkin kekejar. Ku anter pulang aja ya! Udah malem lagian."

"Oke deh. Sorry banget ya"

"Yah…Asal jangan sering-sering." Wakabayashi yang tadinya kesal akhirnya terkikik. Walau hari ini melelahkan, tapi ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Setelah itu, hari-hari damai kembali berlalu. Misugi tetap dihadapkan pada rutinitas biasa. Sekolah dan latihan praktek di rumah sakit. Membuatnya bosan setengah mati dan menguap setiap beberapa menit.

"Aih, Jun! Ditutup donk kalau nguap! Kasian pasien yang tidur." Yayoi jadi sewot. Soalnya calon dokter idolanya itu kalo nguap barengan sama suara 'hoaem' yang kenceng banget.

"Aduh, sorry, sorry. Habis bosen sih. HOAEEEEEM." Misugi kembali menguap. Yayoi cuma bisa geleng-geleng. Sementara semua pasien di ruangannya menutup telinga dengan bantal.

Ketika hendak menguap lagi, Handphone di atas meja kerja Misugi berbunyi. Dia pun segera mengangkatnya dan lari keluar ruangan karena ringtone lagu metalnya membuat pasien-pasiennya ngamuk.

"Halo paman Gober alias Misugi Jun. Ini Tsubasa. Yang waktu itu minta ente jadi relawan tim sepak bola aku."

"Halo? Sapa tuh paman Gober?" Misugi nemu tempat duduk kosong di lobi dan mencoba duduk dengan santai.

"Wah, ga pernah baca komik Disney ya? Karakter dia yang pelit mirip lo sama ente. Betewe, aku punya kabar baik nih."

"Apaan? HOAEEEEEM." Tanya misugi sambil nguap. Untung saat itu ruang lobi lagi kosong.

"Hush! Kalo nguap ditutup donk! Bikin ilpil aja."

"Iye….iye…apaan brita bagusnya?"

"Beritanya adalah. Kamu udah pasti masuk tim aku." Ucap Tsubasa bangga sambil membusungkan dada.

"Hah?"

"Iya. Soalnya Shingo mau ikut."

"Wah! Trus sepatu aku bakal dia balikin ngga?" Tanya Misugi bersemangat. Soalnya dia udah kangen banget sama sepatu itu.

"Wah, ngga nanya tuh. Ntar tagih sendiri aja kalo ketemu. Eh, jadi ikut kan? Kan udah janji!"

"Oke deh. Aku juga bosen di rumah sakit mulu. Kapan latiannya nih?"

"Ditunggu besok di lapangan Nankatsu, ya! Jangan ngaret!" Kata Tsubasa sambil mencontreng nama Misugi di buku catatannya. Tanda misi berhasil.

"Sip! Siapin cemilan yang banyak, ya."

"Ampun deh, kamu emang dari awal udah mental perampok. Ya udah. Aku mau nelpon relawan sisa. Kalau ada apa-apa sms ke nomor ini aja."

"Duh, 45 perak tuh lumayan" Misugi mulai protes.

"Hadooooh! Stress gua ama elu. Jadi tukang bea cukai atau gantiin menteri keuangan Sri Mulyani gih. Dijamin Negara ini makmur karena menteri keuangannya kikir." Saking keheulnya, Tsubasa udah pengen guling-guling di lantai.

"Bukannya dia udah lengser ya? Btw, Kok tau cita-cita awal aku sih?" Tanya Misugi kagum.

"Kayaknya siapapun juga bakal bisa nebak deh. Yuk ah, Pulsa mahal nih!" Kata Tsubasa ikutan sok-sok pelit.

"Met berjuang ya! Hoaaaaaem"

"Tengkyu, Bye!"

"Bye!"

Malam harinya, Misugi dimarahin abis-abisan oleh bokapnya karena menelantarkan pasien seharian dengan alasan latihan bola di parkiran basement rumah sakit.

**Bersambung…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* Bandung Milk Center

**A/N**: Wah, nggak kerasa udah tinggal 2 chappie lagi menuju peperangan. Hehehe… Aku juga nggak nyangka plot-nya bakal jadi nyambung gini *Ketauan bikin fic-nya nggak dipikir dulu*

Akhirnya kita sampai di bagian Misugi (06). Aku ngerasa sifat pelit Misugi ini mirip Hagemaru, walau nggak separah itu. Di doujinshi Kari, misugi nggak dapet karakteristik apapun (Karena mati di awal cerita bareng Yayoi) Akhirnya lahirlah karakter OOC Misugi yang seperti ini di fic-Ku hahaha! Maafkan aku para fans 06 XD  
Ah, andaikan ada dokter se-keren Misugi, aku rela ke rumah sakit tiap hari…fufufu…

This chapter dedicated to all 06's fans.


	5. Target: Misaki

A **CAPTAIN TSUBASA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Players  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang baik dan benar #tipu  
**Disclaimer :** All Charas belong to Takahashi Youichi. Story and all OOC-ness is OURS!

**Summary :** Pertandingan bola antar daerah kurang dari seminggu lagi. Tsubasa tidak punya pemain sama sekali. Dengan kekuatan terakhir, Tsubasa meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang belum pernah dia kenal untuk menjadi anggota tim-nya. Apa Tsubasa berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan dan memenangkan pertandingan?

**Warning** : OOC PARAH! Semua pemain yang dikeluarkan disini akan dihancurkan image-nya. Tidak terkecuali pemain kesayangan kalian, wuahahahahaha *tawa iblis*

Tonikaku, Enjoy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**TEAM UP!****  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part 5**

**...**

"Mau kemana, wa?" Tanya Tsubasa sambil nyatet-nyatet permintaan para relawan di buku catetan matematikanya.

"Jalan-jalan muterin sekolah. Udah hampir jam 6 malem nih. Aku harus ngomong ke satpam juga biar gerbangnya ngga ditutup dulu.

"Oh iya bener. Tengkyu ya, Wa!"

"Iye…Buruan nelponnya. Udah malem nih. Lu sendiri tau kan sekolah kita terkenal angker!?" kata Izawa menakut-nakuti.

"Ah, serius lu? Angker gimana? Ngga pernah ada masalah kok. Gua ngga pernah liat pocong atau Sadako." Tsubasa mulai gemeteran ngedenger pernyataan Izawa. Selama ini dia ngga percaya ada yang lebih serem dari Sanae, temen cewenya. Tapi kalau ngedenger nama hantu disebut, cowo itu tetep takut juga.

"Dulu kan ada pedagang ayam goreng mati disini. Gosipnya dia masih berkeliaran, bahkan nama sekolah kita dinamain berdasarkan mitos itu." Izawa melihat Tsubasa dengan tampang super serius. Membuat temannya makin merinding ketakutan.

Sumpe lo? Gimana ceritanya?" Tanya Tsubasa ragu-ragu.

"Gosipnya si tukang ayam goreng itu udah jualan sebelum sekolah ini dibangun. Jualannya macem-macem. Ada ayam goreng kampung, ayam goreng kota, ayam goreng Jakarta, ayam goreng Suharti dan lain-lain. Trus tiba-tiba dia meninggal."

"Udah? Gitu doank? Trus apa seremnya?" Tsubasa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Masa ngga nyadar? Nama dia terus menghantui sekolah ini tau!" Jelas Izawa masih dengan tampang serius.

"Sekolah Nankatsu?"

"Iya, tiap kali jualan kan dia selalu nanya. Mau ayam goreng apa? Ayam goreng (Katsu) apa (nan)? Jadi sekolah ini dinamain Nankatsu. Gitu! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izawa ngakak kenceng banget ngeliat perubahan air muka Tsubasa yang tadinya tegang jadi culun.

"Anjriiit, garing! Geblek! Udah, pergi sana! Rugi gua udah serius dengerin. Sialan!" Tsubasa mencak-mencak sambil ngelempar kripik ke arah Izawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Gitu aja sewot. Makanya jangan terlalu serius. Yok, ah! Gua jalan-jalan dulu!" Sambil menghindari lemparan kripik, cowo jahil itu melambaikan tangan dan berlari menjauhi Tsubasa ke arah gedung sekolah.

"Gih, pergi yang jauuuh!" Omel Tsubasa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Ya Ampun Wakabayashi, nelpon kok kaya orang kesurupan? Apa dia ngga bakal torek tuh?" Tanya seorang cowo manis yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kantor nan megah. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan buku serta alat-alat untuk melukis.

"Ah, Hei Misaki! Biarin aja, wong dia sendiri juga teriak-teriak. Aku harus ngimbangin donk!" Balas pemuda bernama Wakabayashi itu sambil tersenyum bangga. Dia duduk di kursi paling besar di ruangan. Menetapkan predikatnya sebagai calon direktur perusahaan ternama yang sudah dikenal oleh setiap pemain saham.

"Ada apaan kok aku disuruh ke kantormu pagi-pagi? Lukisan terakhir udah kukirim kan?"

"Iya. Tapi ternyata perusahaanku butuh lukisan lagi untuk dipajang di toilet." Ujar Wakabayashi sambil memainkan ujung topinya.

"Buset….Ngapain lukisan dipajang di toilet? Biar pembuangan lancar gitu? Aku menolak!" Sahut cowo yang disapa Misaki itu tegas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kan orang yang di dalam toilet juga butuh pemandangan segar." Sergah Wakabayashi lagi.

"Alasan aneh…terus aku harus gambar apa? Bebek karet?"

"Hush! Itu sih buat di kamar mandi, kalo di toilet beda lagi. Gimana kalau gambar tisu dan air? Jadi walau tisu atau air tolet habis, dengan liat lukisanmu mereka akan lebih tertolong."

"Ngaco banget itu! Mana ada yang kaya begitu? Pokoknya kalo udah jelas mau order lukisan apa, langsung kontak aja deh. Aku masih harus ketemu klien selanjutnya."

"Ok! Ok!"

Setelah pamit dan keluar dari kantor Wakabayashi, Misaki meluncur menuju tempat lukis favoritnya.

Atap.

Yap, atap gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Lengkap dengan peralatan seperti radar, teropong, jaket, cemilan, dan juga alat-alat lukis. Dia bisa seharian berada disana, melukis dari mulai fajar menyingsing hingga sampai saat lembayung sore tenggelam di sisi barat.

"Aku yakin hari ini alien yang kutunggu pasti datang." Sambutnya antusias. Matanya tertancap pada langit. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra tidak jelas sambil menyiapkan kuas dan palet warna.

Awalnya pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak pernah ada keinginan menjadi pelukis. Malah pengennya jadi astronot supaya dia bisa ketemu alien, makhluk idaman yang ingin dia temui sedari kecil. Entah bagaimana wujudnya, pokoknya Misaki harus bertemu alien sekali saja seumur hidup!

Sayangnya jadi astronot butuh nilai fisika di atas rata2, sementara nilai mata pelajaran umum IPA Misaki jeblok semua. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk melihat Alien melalui jalur astronot. Untunglah ayah Misaki adalah pelukis terkenal, jadinya Misaki ikut pindah haluan menjadi pelukis. Walau visi hidupnya terpaksa geser sedikt dari 'melihat' jadi 'menciptakan', Misaki tetap menjalaninya dengan semangat. Dan Wakabayashi adalah salah satu yang tertarik pada bakat lukis alami seorang Misaki Taro.

"Alien...Alien...datanglah..."

Harri memang masih pagi. Baginya tidak ada jaminan bahwa alien selalu muncul di malam hari seperti di film-film. Berkonsentrasi dengan teropong dan kuas di kedua tangan, Misaki masih komat-kamit berharap penantiannya hari ini tidak sia-sia seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Datangla—"

"_$%^$%^&%^&%^*%^*%*^* &^ &^!"_

Bukan, itu bukan author salah ketik. Itu memang nada dering hape fokus karakter kita kali ini. Gagal diungkap sama tulisan, soalnya ringtonesnya pake bahasa planet. Di crop langsung dari film E.T kesukaannya.

Karena terlanjur hancur konsentrasi, Misaki terpaksa mengangkat hapenya. Dongkol sih, tapi nada suaranya tetap terdengar bersahabat, "Halo..."

"Yahooooo Misaki Taroooo! Dari kepompong menjadi kupu-lupu yang cantik, aku Tsubasaaa!" Teriak penelponnya yang meniru cara perkenalan salah satu personil jekate empad delapan favoritnya.

"Halo, siapa tadi?" Tanya Misaki sopan sambil menjaukan sedikit jangkauan pendengarannya dari hape.

"Panggil aja aku Tsubasa! Kata Izawa kamu jago main bola, ya? Yuk ikutan tanding bareng Tsubasa en pren di pertandingan akbar minggu depan!"

"Maaf?"

"Eits... dilarang menolak! Kalau kamu ikut, aku bakal kasih kejutan spesial yaitu nemuin kamu sama monyet di petualangan Taro! Gimana? Ikut, ya! IKUT!"

Misaki mengkerut mendengar rentetan kalimat Tsubasa yang susah dicerna pendengaran orang normal. Tapi setelah terdiam sebentar, pemuda itu tiba-tiba malah bersemangat, "Bahasamu aneh sekali. Kamu Alien?"

"Hah?"

Mencoba mengurai resonansi suara toa tidak lazim yang baru diterima telinganya, Misaki langsung berpikir penelponnya adalah makhluk Mars yang mengajaknya main bola. Dan 'monyet' tadi hanyalah kata pengganti agar tidak ada CIA atau FBI yang curiga kalau-kalau pembicaraan mereka disadap.

"Akhirnya ada alien yang ngajak aku main bola. Eh, tapi main mahyong atau main layangan juga aku mau sih, selama yang ngajaknya Alien!" Saking senangnya, Misaki berlutut gaje seperti peserta yang lolos babak final X-factor.

"Hah?" Sambut Tsubasa kedua kalinya, mulutnya cengo kaya ikan minta udara. Dia bahkan tidak sempat meluruskan bahwa ucapan terakhirnya tadi hanya bercanda.

"Iya, aku mau! Sampai jumpa, alien!" Misaki menutup hapenya dengan bahagia. Meski kebahagiaannya hilang saat membaca SMS-SMS yang masuk setelah itu.

"HAH?" Sekali lagi Tsubasa cuma bisa terbengong-bengong di seberang sana.

Sementara masih di atap gedung, Misaki yang kaget membaca tanggal _deadline_ kerjaan di pesan singkatnya berusaha menyelesaikan pesanan yang diminta. Tentunya dengan bonus sosok makhluk luar angkasa di sisi lukisan. Tapi hal yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah karena radar ala dragon ball yang selama ini menemaninya selalu sunyi, tiba-tiba berpijar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Terus radarku nyala!"

"ya terus?"

"Terus aku ngga konsen ngelukis. Jadi maaf, pesananmu belum selesai..." Misaki menunduk dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Pemuda manis itu cukup terkejut dengan kenyataannya mengenai radarnya tersebut sehingga tidak bisa konsentrasi melukis. Tapi bagaimanapun dia berusaha mengontak balik Tsubasa, nada sambung hape cowo itu selalu dalam keadaan sibuk. Membuat Misaki cukup frustasi.

"Sebetulnya masih tidak apa-apa sih, rencananya lukisan itu dipajangnya besok." Wakabayashi berusaha bijak.

"..."

"Ya udah kalau gitu beresin disini aja. Kamu bawa alat-alat gambarnya, kan?"

"Bawa sih, tapi—"

"Sebentar lagi Mikami menjemput, aku harus pergi. Kamu boleh pakai ruang kerjaku asal jangan diberantakin." Ucapan calon direktur muda itu dijawab Misaki dengan senyum penuh aura membunuh karena kalimatnya dipotong seenaknya.

"Tengkyu, Wakabayashi. Nanti boleh pinjem kursimu, ya."

"Hehhh...malah ngelunjak. Kagak! Nyucinya susah tau, ntar kalo keciprat-ciprat cet emang situ mau tanggung jawab? Pake aja kursi plastik disana!" Gerutunya sambil menunjuk beberapa kursi tidak terpakai di ujung ruangan.

"Ihhh pelit...ya udah aku kerja di WC aja..." Sambil pasang muka cemberut, Misaki mengangkat alat-alat kerjanya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kok bikinnya di WC? Mau sambil buang hajat, ya?"

"Ngaco! Aku mau sekalian gambar di TKP biar suasananya dapet. Lagian di WC banyak air, jadi ngelukis lebih gampang."

Wakabayashi Cuma bisa ngangkat alis denger alesan Misaki yang kurang masuk akal. Tapi daripada lukisan pesanannya tidak beres, jadi kali ini dia mengalah saja.

Dengan langkah ringan Misaki masuk ke kamar mandi umum di lantai yang sama dengan kantor Wakabayashi berada. Tidak cukup beberapa menit untuk mengagumi keindahan interior ruangan tersebut. Bahkan menurutnya, ruangan yang disebut kamar mandi itu lebih layak daripada tempat kos yang dihuninya sekarang.

"Edan! Orang tajir emang beda ya." Kagum Misaki sambil mencoba menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga.

Mendadak pintu kamar mandi tepat di belakangnya terbuka kasar dan menabrak Misaki. Membuat alat-alat lukis di tangannya berhamburan menghiasi ubin putih yang berkilau.

"Eh, Sorry!" Ujar pemuda yang masih memegang kenop pintu. Sementara Misaki mengerang sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang sekiranya benjol.

"Aduh gila, sakit banget! Buka pintunya bisa pelan-pelan, kan!?"

"Lagian siapa suruh berdiri depan pintu? Ntar susah dapet jodoh loh!" Pemuda tadi malah balik sewot. Tatapannya ganas bagai elang, "Aku kebelet nih. Sorry!"

Tanpa menunggu, dia melewati Misaki untuk menuju salah satu sarana buang air. Misaki dengan sigap menarik ujung ikat kepalanya yang menjuntai bebas sehingga cowo tadi tersungkur ke belakang dan terjatuh.

"Aduh! Apaan sih? Jangan main tarik sembarangan, dong!"

"Udah tau salah, bukannya bantuin. Nih liat alat lukis gue berantakan!" Misaki masih mencoba sabar, namun urat amarah kini mencuat kasat mata di daerah pelipisnya.

"Gue kan udah minta maaf! Ehh—eh-Balikin iket kepala gue!"

"Bantuin gue dulu!" Misaki menggenggam ikat panjang putih itu erat sebagai ancaman.

"Tapi gue kebelet! Lagian gue lagi buru-buru nih, beneran! DUHHH udah diujungggg!"

Terpaksa Misaki membiarkan pemuda tadi buang air kecil terlebih dahulu. Perlahan dia membungkuk, mengumpulan peralatannya yang tercerai berai seperti koin receh. Belum selesai bebenah, lagi-lagi pemuda tadi melewatinya menuju pintu keluar. Sepertinya dia sangat terburu-buru sampai melupakan benda yang masih disandera oleh Misaki.

"Eh, ikat kepalamu ketinggala—!?"

Sayang sekali pintu kamar mandi yang kokoh itu sudah terlanjur tertutup. Misaki memandang lekat ikat kepala di tangannya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ditelusurinya benda tersebut untuk menemukan sebuah nama. Di tepinya terdapat kata 'keren, imut dan berwibawa' ikut tersulam narsis mengikuti ejaan namanya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Ini udah keberapa kalinya kamu nonton MIB?" Tanya orang di sebelah Misaki dengan tampang malas.

"HUSH! Shingo! Jangan ganggu suasana dong! Bentar lagi adegan seru, nih!" Misaki sibuk mengunyah popcorn rasa karamel yang dibelinya entah darimana, sementara temannya menguap makin lebar. Shingo menyesal menerima ajakan nonton bareng Misaki yang terkenal aneh hanya gara-gara harus membunuh waktu sebelum dirinya harus memenuhi panggilan janji malam itu.

"Kamu kan udah nonton film ini ratusan kali. Coba ganti film lain, kek. Jaka Tersingkir, gitu?"

"Film apa tuh? Baru denger. Ada aliennya ngga?" Misaki berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tertariknya, tapi sepertinya gagal. Soalnya matanya sekarang udah berkilat-kilat kaya lampu disko.

"Yang di film itu alien semua! Naganya Alien, rajawalinya alien, produsernya alien, pokoknya surga alien deh!" jawab Shingo ngasal.

"Edan! Filmnya keren banget! Minjem dimana?" kalimat dari mulut Misaki malah bikin Shingo mendesah frustasi.

"Dah, ah! Aku cabut dulu, udah malem. Aku udah ada janjian lagi." Merasa tidak tahan, Shingo akhirnya pamit keluar tenda yang berada di atap sebuah apartemen sederhana yang merupakan tempat kos-nya juga.

"Hati-hati, pergi malem-malem suka ada hantunya! Hantu kan serem!" Guyon Misaki sekaligus kalimat terakhir yang ditinggalkan cowo itu.

"Sama Alien ngga takut, tapi sama hantu takut?" ucap Shingo pelan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia membuat seringai di ujung bibirnya.

Jagoan lifting itu heran karena temannya itu bukan tidur di ruangan layak seperti kamar, tapi malah milih tidur di atap gedung dengan tenda setiap hari. Bukan karena Misaki ngga bisa bayar, tapi karena emang obsesinya terhadap Alien udah lebih parah dari obsesi Joker ke Batman.

Selepas Shingo pergi, Misaki masih nerusin nonton MIB. Orang-orang yang kos disana udah maklum kalau ada suara-suara aneh di atap yang mendadak nangis, terus ketawa, terus kaget, terus nangis lagi. Bagi mereka, Misaki merupakan _chuunibyou_ tingkat akut yang mungkin tidak dapat terselamatkan lagi.

"_$%^$%^&%^&%^*%^*%*^* &^ &^!"_

Untung hape Misaki bunyi pas filmnya udah beres. Kalau tidak, sampai Kuntilanak turun dari pohon mangga dia tidak akan pernah menggubris benda elektronik tersebut.

"Halo!" Masih dengan intonasi manis, Misaki mengangkat alat komunikasinya yang penuh stiker UFO.

"Uhuy Misakiiiii! Tebak ini siapa!?" Seru suara diseberang kepedean.

"Alien!" Jawab Misaki tidak kalah pede. Hanya ada satu suara toa yang teleponnya selalu dia tunggu semenjak insiden radar tersebut.

"Sinting, ya!? GUE TSUBASA! TSU-BA-SA! Walau diejanya sama-sama tiga kali, tapi jauh banget tau sama A-LI-EN! Konsonannya aja kaga ada yang sama!" dongkol Tsubasa di seberang. dia acak rambutnya sampe awut-awutan karena stress.

"Loh, tapi radarku nyala kalo kamu nelpon! Jadi kamu pasti alien!" Misaki ngga kalah sewotnya. Dilihat dari cara Misaki yang selalu ngotot, bisa dipastikan Tsubasa akan memasukkan Alien-freak itu ke daerah gelandang atau penyerang.

"Ngaco ah! Btw, cuma mau mastiin lagi, besok kita udah harus ketemu dan latihan!"

"Eh besok ngga bisa! Aku harus ketemu orang!"

"Orang apa Alien?" Sanggah Tsubasa ngeselin.

"Pengennya sih Alien."

"Duhhhh, pake dijawab lagi! Jadi gimana nih? Bisa donggg! Kan kamu udah janjiiii!" Tsubasa merengek.

"Ngga mau ah, kecuali..."

"STOPPP! Apa lagi nih? Ngga mau deh kalo ada hubungan sama alien lagi. Cape gue! Kenapa ngga ngefans sama Santa Klaus aja sih? Bentuknya masih rada jelas daripada alien!" Sergah Tsubasa tanpa mengambil nafas. Mengingat semua relawannya punya sifat ancur punya, Tsubasa hampir pesimis buat meneruskan pencarian anggotanya.

"...Santa Klaus juga sebenernya Alien loh. Dia gosipnya tinggal di sebelah planet Kripton."

"...njir...gue baru tau soal itu..." Entah bagaimana cara, rasanya otak Tsubasa udah ngebul karena pembicaraan mereka udah mulai menyimpang, "terus kalimat loe tadi belum beres, tuh. Kecuali apa...?"

"Oh iya! Ajakin Matsuyama dong. Lengkapnya Matsuyama Hikaru keren, imut dan berwibawa."

"Dia Alien?" Tsubasa masih sewot. Bibirnya dikerucut kaya orang mau cium tembok.

"Ngga tau. Kayaknya dia manusia."

Bukannya lega, Tsubasa malah headbang ke dinding terdekat ngedenger setiap majas sarkasmenya kembali dijawab dengan tegas, untung otaknya langsung KLIK mendengar nama yang disebut Misaki.

"Matsuyama Hikaru...Hikaru... Oh tau, tau! Dia juga kuajak kok!"

"Beneran? Asik!" Ucap Misaki dengan polosnya. Tidak sadar kalo permintaannya dikabulkan terlalu gampang.

_Bohong sih_, jujur Tsubasa dalam hati. Soalnya walau orang bernama Matsuyama itu memang ada dalam daftar kontak, Tsubasa selalu gagal menghubunginya. Mendapat Sembilan relawan akan lebih baik daripada rantai yang sudah susah-susah dia susun putus begitu saja, kan? Tsubasa menganggukkan kepala bangga dengan prinsip hidup barunya.

"Berarti ketemu besok ya, kutunggu di lapangan Nankatsu." Tutur Tsubasa pura-pura kalem.

"Pasti! Tengkyu, ya! Besok aku pake kaos gambar UFO, kalo-kalo kamu mau nyapa duluan."

"Ngga bawa UFO-nya sekalian, mas? Ya udah, tengkyu juga. Aku kudu nelpon relawan lain, nih. Bye~!" Ucap Tsubasa seraya neken tombol off. Lega karena bisa bebas dari makhluk penggemar dunia lain.

"Sayang aku ngga punya UF—, loh kok udah dimatiin?" Misaki bertanya heran sambil memandang layar hapenya yang cahayanya mulai padam. Hal yang tidak dia mengerti adalah kenapa orang-orang tidak pernah mendengarkan semua kata-katanya sampai selesai.

Tapi setidaknya pemuda beriris coklat itu lega, ada harapan dia bisa mengembalikan ikat kepala orang yang menabraknya di toilet tempo hari.

Dilihatnya radar yang selama ini menemaninya belum berhenti berpijar. Fenomena itu hanya terjadi pada saat dihubungi oleh Tsubasa. Sehingga Misaki yang sangat penasaran, masih berharap banyak dari penelpon misterius tersebut. Kalau-kalau memang lelaki bernama Tsubasa adalah Makhluk asing yang selama ini ditunggu olehnya.

Tidak sabar menghadapi hari esok, Misaki tidur lelap di tendanya sambil memeluk teropong dan radar kesayangannya.

**Bersambung…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N: **OKE OKE OKEEEE-! MAAFKAN KAMI YANG HIATUS SEKIAN LAMA DAN BARU KEMBAAAAALIIIIII~ #nyanyi

APA KABAR!? Maaf nih udah 2 tahun menghilang... #sujud  
Tapi kami sekarang udah bangkit kembali dengan wujud sempurna (?), bahkan udah menjajah berbagai fandom kok. Walau fandom2 pinggiran, tapi kalau ada yang main disana, silahkan sapa-sapa aja yah! Kami seneng berbagi, ngobrol, dan fangerling bersama.

Bersamaan dengan kedatangan kami lagi, entah kenapa beberapa author -di fandom anime sepak bola lain yang cukup terkenal- menjuluki kami "ratu obeng". Jadi yah, sekarang itulah julukan kami. _Queens of Screw_! #apa

Btw, Soal Misaki dan Alien ini emang udah lama banget kepikiran. Apalagi senyum Misaki manis banget, jadi kami asumsikan dia pasti salah satu alien juga #nuduh  
Makasih buat semua yang udah review, dan maaf review sebelum2nya ngga bisa dibales satu-satu. Tapi kalo di chapter ini kalian review, kami akan balas penuh cinta. DIJAMIN!  
Akhir kata, Makasih buat dukungannya buat fic gaje ini, dan please stay tuned buat kelanjutan ceritanya! :D

This chapter dedicated to all 11's fans.


	6. Target: Hyuga

A **CAPTAIN TSUBASA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Players  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang baik dan benar #tipu  
**Disclaimer :** All Charas belong to Takahashi Youichi. Story and all OOC-ness is OURS!

**Summary :** Pertandingan bola antar daerah kurang dari seminggu lagi. Tsubasa tidak punya pemain sama sekali. Dengan kekuatan terakhir, Tsubasa meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang belum pernah dia kenal untuk menjadi anggota tim-nya. Apa Tsubasa berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan dan memenangkan pertandingan?

**Warning** : OOC PARAH! Semua pemain yang dikeluarkan disini akan dihancurkan image-nya. Tidak terkecuali pemain kesayangan kalian, wuahahahahaha *tawa iblis*

Tonikaku, Enjoy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**TEAM UP!****  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part 6**

**...**

"Haduh, sempet-sempetnya nih hape lowbat. Mana Izawa ngga nitipin charger lagi."

"Tsubasa? Ngapain?" Tiba-tiba datanglah anak perempuan berambut pendek menyunggingkan senyum-senyum gaje di depan Tsubasa. Yang disapa awalnya ngerasa ngeri, tapi daripada ngga minta bantuan siapa-siapa dia ikut-ikutan senyum, bahkan sampai kedip-kedip ala film India.

"Ah, kebetulan. Sanae, Punya charger hape Nopia nggaks? Aku minjem hape Izawa tapi batrenya udah mo abis."

"Nopia? Waduh, punya eike Blekberry. Sorry, ya!" Ucapnya dengan nada manis dibuat-buat.

"Buset gaya banget. Hape gua aja cuma Eriksen tipe lama."

"Tapi eike punya cadangan batre sisa hape jadul. Mau?"

"Mau deh…Full charge kan?"

"Full donk. Tuh batre rencana eike loakin. Tapi kalo berguna, buat you aja deh."

"Sip…tengkyu banget, Sanae!"

"Betewe, ngapain masih di sekolah?"

"Kamu sendiri?'

"Eike kan seksi keamanan. Jadi tadi nyerahin laporan dulu ke OSIS. Sekarang baru mau balik. Kalo You?" Tsubasa mulai agak stress dengan isi kalimat Sanae yang bahasanya campur-campur ngga jelas.

"Ehmm ada urusan dikit. Tentang pertandingan bola antar daerah seminggu ke depan. Aku lagi ngumpulin anggota soalnya Ishizaki dan yang laen ngga bisa ikut. Mereka mau liburan ke Anyer."

"Oh gitu. Betewe, Eike udah harus pulang. Ada les bahasa Perancis gitu loh! Katanya biar kalau ngomong lebih romantis banyak frfrrfrrrrrhh gituh." Jelas Sanae dengan mulutnya yang mulai monyong-monyong.

"Set dah! Ampun! Ngomongnya jangan muncrat dooonk!"

Aww…Sowwy! Ngga sengaja! So, eike duluan ya!" Ujarnya sambil ngeliatin gestur sok-sok menyibak rambut panjang.

"Iya, hati-hati deh!" Tsubasa melambaikan tangan terus-terusan sampai Sanae tidak terlihat lagi. Setelah itu dia mencoba fokus pada masalah barunya. Namun setelah beberapa menit…

"Waduh! Gimana cara ganti batrenya?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Siang itu,

"Kojirou, kamu sudah mau pergi lagi? Kamu kan baru saja pulang sekolah?" Tanya sosok wanita setengah baya yang sedang sibuk menyiram bunga di halamannya.

"Iya, ibu. Aku mau kerja." Jawab Hyuga sopan.

"Jangan kerja terlalu keras, nanti kamu sakit." Pintanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Tenang saja, bu. Aku pergi dulu ya…tolong jaga adik-adik. Mereka selalu membuat khawatir."

"Ibu lebih khawatir kalau kamu ditangkap polisi di tengah jalan karena lupa pakai celana." Ucap sang ibu sabar.

Hyuga yang sadar kalau dia hendak pergi hanya dengan bawahan berbalut sempak, secepatnya kabur ke dalam rumah untuk memakai celana panjang dan berpamitan kedua kalinya pada ibunya.

"Aku pergi, bu!"

Setelah melambai disertai senyum malu pada ibunya, Hyuga memasuki sebuah mobil di depan rumah yang memang sudah disiapkan khusus untuknya. Meskipun tempat kerjanya tidak begitu jauh, dia tetap membutuhkan kendaraan pribadi untuk menjaga keselamatannya sebagai salah satu top model Scramble Egg—sebuah gedung agency yang kini sudah ada di depan pandangannya.

"Hyuga!" Asisten dan orang kepercayaan nomor satunya itu menyambut ketika sang model memasuki kamar pribadinya yang mewah, "Kukira kamu bakal terlambat. Ini naskah barumu"

"Terima kasih, Takeshi" Hyuga merebahkan diri di sofa paling besar di ruangan sambil membaca-baca naskah. Tapi setelah membaca dengan seksama, Hyuga terbelalak kaget dan bangkit secepatnya dari kursi.

"Apaan nih?" Teriak Hyuga seraya membanting naskah yang baru saja dia terima ke lantai, "Takeshi, mana Kaori?" Tanyanya berang seraya menatap asistennya galak.

"Ahhh.. Hyuga…maaf..aku tidak tahu apa-apa…" Takeshi menjawab dengan bergetar.

_Ini pasti kerjaan Kaori_.

Hyuga mengigit bibir dan menggeram seperti harimau mencari mangsa. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung mengambil handphone dari kantung celananya, menekan nomor yang sangat dihafalnya.

"Ya, Hyuga?" Sambut suara wanita dari seberang sana.

"BRENGSEK! APA-APAAN SCENE INI? AKU MENOLAK! DAN KENAPA DARI SEKIAN BANYAK ARTIS SCRAMBLE EGG AKU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN MISA?" Teriakan Hyuga seakan bergema di seluruh studio. mungkin saja tanpa harus menelepon, Kaori sudah bisa mendengar suara artis top-nya tersebut.

"Hyuga…aduh..telingaku sakit nih! Waktu itu aku sudah tanya kamu, tapi kamu bilang terserah. Jadi kuasumsikan jawabanmu sebagai 'ya'." Jelas manajernya acuh tak acuh.

"Kapan itu?" Emosi Hyuga sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Terdengar suara Kaori mendesah kesal "Hhh….masih tetap suka pikun. Kita kan sudah rapat dua hari lalu, saat kamu sibuk memuji lukisan dirimu yang datang ke kantor."

Dahi Hyuga yang mengkerut kini berubah semakin kusut. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa pada hal penting.

"Sudah ya, aku sibuk. Aku sedang mengurus penyanyi yang memakai kalian di video klipnya."

"Eh, tunggu! Dimana kamu sekarang?"

"….di lobby…"

Belum mendengar semua isi kalimat Kaori, Hyuga bergegas berlari menuruni lebih dari lima lantai anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. tiga lantai terakhir dilalui dengan mudah karena dia tidak sengaja menginjak seekor ikan dan jatuh jumpalitan sampai lantai dasar.

"Kurang ajar! Ini kantor atau pasar sih? Kok ada ikan di tengah tangga?" Umpat pemuda itu sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

Tidak jauh, dia melihat sesosok gadis manis, manajernya, dan seorang pemuda yang tidak dia kenal. Dilihatnya pemuda berseragam sekolah itu terlihat bahagia saat berbincang-bincang dengan sang gadis.

"Jadi? Boleh aku minta tanda…"

"Nanti—" Potong Hyuga ketus. Memandang dingin ketiga orang di hadapannya bergantian. "Sorry Kaori, aku pinjam dia sebentar. Misa, ayo ikut"

"Lepas, Hyuga! Siapa yang mau ikut sama kamu!" Misa mulai memberontak ketika Hyuga merangkul dan menariknya.

"Aku mau bicara soal scene yang harus kita mainkan lusa." Hyuga mencengkeram bahu partnernya semakin erat. Mendengar itu Misa melunak. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pada pemuda yang dipanggil 'Nitta' itu, Misa akhirnya mengikuti Hyuga.

"Kenapa cara jalanmu aneh?" Tanya gadis itu curiga.

"Diem! Gua tadi kepleset ikan, tau! Pokoknya gua sekarang memutuskan buat benci ikan selamanya!" Samber Hyuga ngasal.

"Terus sekarang mau kemana?"

"Kamar. Kita harus ngobrol!" Hardik Hyuga masih galak, masih berusaha menyeret korbannya ke arah tangga.

"Terus kenapa ngga pake lift?"

"….."

Hyuga kicep. Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa waktu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Kamu terlihat kesal…" Ungkap Takeshi saat menyerahkan sekaleng Cola.

"Gimana aku ngga kesal? Udah jatuh, kepleset ikan, pantatku sakit, dapet kerjaan menyebalkan pula, dan Misa tiba-tiba pulang padahal kami belum sempat ngobrol lebih lanjut." Jawab Hyuga sambil manyun.

"Tapi wajar kalau kalian dipasangkan. Sekarang kalian kan artis nomor satu perusahaan ini. Fans pasti sangat senang."

"Ogah!" Bantah pemuda berkulit coklat itu cepat.

"Aku tidak mengerti, biasanya kalian akrab. Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Hyuga hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mengangapi pertanyan konyol Takeshi. Mana mungkin ada orang yang senang kalau mereka dijadwalkan mencium sesama jenis? Sayang tidak ada siapapun di studio selain dirinya yang tahu kalau Misa adalah laki-laki. Secantik apapun dia, Kalau mengingat hal itu bulu kuduk Hyuga menjadi merinding.

"Aku ke toilet dulu…"

Agak terburu-buru, Hyuga masuk ke toilet d kamar pribadinya. Baru saja dia hendak membuka retsleting celana, mendadak handphonenya bordering keras. Terpaksa dia merogoh kantong kanan celananya dan menerima telepon dahulu.

"Selamat siang…"

"Haiiii! Hyuga bukan? Hyuga kan? Siang, namaku Tsubasa! Mau ngajak kamu main bola nih."

Hyuga terhening sejenak mencerna kata-kata yang didengarnya. "Maaf, ini dari perusahaan sport ya?"

"Salah weeee! Ini dari Tsubasa! Gimana sih, tadi kan udah dikasih tau. Gini! Aku mau minta tolong bantuin pertandingan bola minggu depan dong!? Gimana?"

"Tunggu, ngga paham nih. Pertandingan apa ya? Buat iklan?"

"Ya ampun, SMP kok udah mikir bisnis sih? Bukannn! Denger dulu, napa!?"

"Terus apa dong?" Hyuga heran dengan diri sendiri, mau-maunya dia meladeni orang tidak dikenal dengan request anehnya.

"Aku cuma pengen kamu bantuin aku tanding bola minggu depan. Bebas biaya kok! Ntar dikasih bonus stiker deh kalo mau..ya..ya!" Tsubasa mulai merayu ala iklan DRTV.

"Maaf, saya sibuk!"

"Iya tau! Sibuk jadi model kan? Izawa udah bilang. Tapi bantu dong pliss! Anggep aja liburan!" Ujar Tsubasa memelas.

"Izawa…..Mamoru ya?"

"Iya betul! Katanya kalian sahabat baik dalam suka dan duka gitcuh!"

"Ngaco! Gua itu SMP Toho, yang jelas musuh Nankatsu, sekolah dia sekarang. Ngapain juga gua bantu dia!?"

"Aduh! Kok tiba-tiba berubah kasar gini cara ngomongnya? Sabar mas…sabar…orang sabar bisa dapet stiker lebih banyak loh. Cuman bantuin tanding aja. Lagian lawannya nanti dari kota sebelah kok."

"Kalo ngga mau ya ngga mau! Gua mau pipis nih!" Seru Hyuga ngotot.

"Pipis sih bisa nanti, yang penting terima dulu tawaran aye!" Jawab Tsubasa ikut ngotot.

"Sok aja asal Misugi ikut! Kalo kita ketemu dan elu gua hajar, yang bisa nyambungin tulang lu cuma dia!" Tidak menunggu jawaban, Hyuga mematikan HP dan melanjutkan kegiatan super pentingnya. Namun baru setengah jalan HP-nya berbunyi lagi.

"Ah gila lu main putus sembarangan. Belum lewat nelpon 10 menit nih, tarif jadi mahal kan?"

"Lu lebih gila! Gua lagi sibuk, nyonggg!" Hyuga mulai nyolot. Apalagi karena dia harus menghentikan pembebasan panggilan alamnya.

"Oke..asal Misugi ikut, kamu ikut kan? Acik! Acik! Tapi kok dia bisa nyambungin tulang? Dia pemain bola apa dukun?"

"Dukun!" Jawab Hyuga asal biar cepet.

"Wah, jangan dukun dong. Ini pertandingan antar SMP, orang tua dilarang ikut…"

"CUKUP! GUA MAU PIPIS NIH! POKOKNYA CARI NAMA MISUGI JUN, ITU SYARAT KALO LU MAU GUA IKUT!" Frustasi, Hyuga langsung mematikan handphone. Mengganti pengaturan privasi HP-nya menjadi 'silent'.

Sementara masih di sekolah Nankatsu. Tsubasa melihat daftar di tangannya dan melihat nama yang baru saja disebut Hyuga tertera di list terbawah.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!"

Kalimat tadi langsung menjadi pertanda bagi Hyuga dan partnernya untuk berlomba-lomba menuju kamar kecil untuk mencuci ujung mulut masing-masing dengan kembang tujuh rupa.

"Minggir!" Ujar dua top model itu kompak sesampainya di ambang dalam pintu kamar kecil agency yang kenyataannya tidak sekecil sebutannya—karena di dalamnya masih terdapat belasan ruang WC lagi yang bisa dipakai karyawan Scramble Egg secara berjamaah.

Walau pintu masuk ruang privat tersebut cukup besar, mereka ngotot bersikut-sikutan plus menabrakkan bahu bagai pemain rugbi. Tidak puas sampai disitu, manik mereka bertemu tajam dan melepaskan amukan heboh.

"Bibir lu kasar banget. Sering diampelas, ya?" Semprot Hyuga sambil mengusap bibirnya jijik dengan punggung tangan.

"Nafas lu tuh yang bau! Pernah sikat gigi ngga sih?" Balas Sano tidak mau kalah.

"Bibir gua kasar karena dicium sama makhluk halus! Aslinya lembut bak sutra China, tauk!"

"Gua rajin makan makanan bergizi dan berlatih keras, jadi nafas gua ngga mungkin bau! Idung lu kali bermasalah!"

"Idung gua ngga pernah bermasalah! Jastin Biber aja kalah mancung!

Semakin lama tuduhan yang terdengar malah semakin tidak nyambung, untunglah WC yang disinggahi mereka sedang kosong atau mereka akan menjadi korban amuk Kaori karena mengganggu kenyamanan warga studio Scramble Egg.

Setelah puas melontarkan kalimat-kalimat OOT, keduanya mengambil napas beberapa kali lalu dalam sekejap sepakat untuk kembali pada cara ngomong mereka yang biasanya.

"Cukup. Aku kesal gara-gara ikan sialan yang kuinjak di tangga. Jangan merusak Mood-ku lagi."

"Sama. Aku juga sedang kesal karena sedang bertengkar dengan Gorilla."

"Ikan?"

"Gorilla?"

Keduanya hanya saling mengangkat alis heran tapi tidak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah itu. Mendesah panjang, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah ruang-ruang kamar mandi yang disekat. Memilih pintu terdekat, lagi-lagi keduanya mengulurkan tangan bersamaan.

"Mau ngapain?"

Hyuga memicing pada Sano yang sekarang meraih kenop yang sama dengannya. Merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan tumpang tindih membuat pemuda berkulit coklat itu merinding, tapi dia ngotot tidak mau melepas kenop tersebut.

"Ya Mau masuk WC, lah!"

Mata Sano mulai berkilat saat menyadari persaingan kembali meluap di antara mereka. Bukannya melepas pegangannya di atas tangan Hyuga, sang pelaku _crossdress_ itu malah mengcengkeram lebih erat.

"Kalo kamu mau kan ada tempat buang air berdiri."

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Gua pake rok, kalo ada orang dateng, gimana? Minggir!" Sano yang emosi, spontan kembali ber gua-elu.

"Derita lu. Kagak! Gua yang mau di sini duluan kok." Hyuga membalas tidak kalah sengit. Tangannya memaksa membuka kenop pintu di hadapannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat kaki Sano menginjak kakinya keras. Membuat Hyuga mengaduh sekejap.

"Dimana-mana ladies itu first, mas!" Senyum Sano semakin besar, begitu juga dengan nafsu membunuhnya. Jujur, Sano malas mengakui kalau dia memang berperan sebagai perempuan selama di Scramble Egg, terutama pada orang yang sudah tahu jelas akan identitas aslinya. "Lagian kamar mandinya ada banyak, kan? Kamu bisa pilih yang lain..."

"Gua pengennya ruangan yang ini kok."

"Gua lebih pengen. Jadi gua duluan, Hyuu-ga..."

"Gua duluan, Mi-sa..."

"Gua duluan."

"Ngga! Gua duluan!"

"GUA LEBIH DULUAN!"

Seketika seorang lelaki asing dengan ikat kepala putih menyeruak, mendobrak pintu WC lalu dengan tidak tahu dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan pelepas reaksi alam yang menjadi incaran Hyuga dan Sano. Hal itu membuat sepasang idol itu berakhir kicep sambil memandang pintu WC yang kini sudah terkunci dari dalam.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Pagi itu sungguh cerah. Hyuga dengan semangat meniup ramen panas dihadapannya. Sayang suasana itu dirusak oleh Wakashimazu, sahabat masa kecilnya yang sibuk teriak-teriak ketika menelepon di luar kedai ramen.

"Siapa sih? Kok kamu ngomong di hape aja kenceng amat? Nagih hutang ya?" Hyuga melihat Wakashimazu yang baru saja kembali sambil meniup kuah ramennya yang panas.

"Ngaco! Bukan! Ada urusan aja." Jawab pemuda pemilik kedai ramen itu lesu.

"Urusan?" Tanya Hyuga lagi. Di saat yang bersamaan, handphone di celana Hyuga berbunyi.

"Tuh, elu juga ada telpon. Terima dulu gih… bisi penting."

"Sialan.. baru juga mau makan. Ok, ok. Halo?" Hyuga mengangkat handphonenya sigap sambil keluar dari kedai. Mencari tempat lebih sepi agar lawan bicaranya terdengar jelas. Sekaligus untuk menghindari mata-mata infotainment.

"Yo, Hyuga! Si paman gober itu mau ikut tuh walau ngelobi dia serius amit-amit susahnya! So, sesuai janji, kamu jadi ikut ya! Ya! YA!?" Terdengar kalimat bertubi-tubi dari saluran seberang.

"Halo, ini siapa sih? Ngomong jangan cepet-cepet dong!" Hyuga balik sewot sampe air liurnya nyembur ke layar hape.

"Masa udah lupa lagi sama aye? Ini Tsubasa, yang mau minta kamu jadi relawan sepak bola itu loochhh…!" Balas Tsubasa dengan kedip2 centil, yang parahnya dia ngga inget kalo Hyuga tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ngga kenal! Saya juga ngga kenal sama paman Gober!" Hyuga memutuskan telepon dengan memencet tombol off. Tapi tidak sampai beberapa detik, handphonenya berbunyi kembali.

"KEPRETTT! Malah dimatiin lagi! Ini Tsubasa woiiii TSU-BA-SA! Katanya lu bakal bantuin guwe kalo guwe berhasil ngajak Misugi. Gimana ini teh, woiiiii?" Saking kencengnya suara Tsubasa, Hyuga terpaksa menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga.

"Oh... kamu….iya. Gua tiba-tiba inget."

"Dasar pengidap Amnesia. Kalo pertandingan udah beres gua traktir Serebropit tiga galon deh. Makan tuh biar jenius kaya Einstein!"

"Ngga perlu, makasih! Lagian jaman Einstein idup, Serebropit belum diproduksi." Jawab Hyuga ketus. Dia mengorek sedikit lubang telinganya karena serangan suara Tsubasa yang setajam Dolby sound, "Astaga... jadi ajakan waktu itu serius?"

"Ya iyalah serius. Tatap mata sayaaa!"

"Mana keliatan, nyong!" Sembur Hyuga kesal.

"Pokoknya kamu jadi ikut, ya! OK!? I heart you deh! Dan jangan lupa bawa dua ribu perak…"

"Buat apa?"

"Kata Misugi kamu masih ngutang ke dia dua ribu perak"

"Busettt... Masih pelit aja ya tuh orang!? Zzzzzz..."

"Makanya besok dateng sekalian bayar utang. Kalo ada lebih, bolehlah traktir gua gorengan…"

"Gua ngga boleh nolak nih?"

"Ya ngga boleh dong, aaach! Gile lu ya... pertandingan cuma tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Masa sih tega ama gua yang imut lucu ini?" Tsubasa meraung.

"Aduh berisik! Pelanin dikit suaranya kenapa, sih? Iya, IYAAAAA!" Hyuga jadi ikut-ikutan teriak. Kalau sampe mereka bertemu di lapangan besok, hal pertama yang ingin Hyuga lakukan adalah mencekik Tsubasa sampai suaranya habis.

"Hore asik! Tengkyu ya! Jangan lupa besok latihannya di lapangan Nankatsu. Sisanya ku SMS okeh? Babay!"

"Eh wait…aku ada syarat…"

"Hah? Ada syarat lagi?" Intonasi Tsubasa mulai terdengar frustasi.

"Jangan bilang siapapun kalo aku ikut. Bilang aja gua nolak tawaran lu."

"Kok gitu? Kok..kok…kok….!? Terus aku harus bilang apa sama Nitta?"

"Nitta siapa nih?"

"Nitta Shun, dong...kenal kan? Bukannya kamu ada di video klip dia? Dia juga minta ngajakin kamu, jadi aku bingung harus ngomong apa kalo dia nanya..."

"Bilang aja kalo video klip dia JELEK!" Sekejap, Hyuga kembali memutuskan handphonenya. Menatap benda itu beberapa saat sebelum bergumam panjang dalam hati.

_cobaan..cobaan…..besok juga leher dia putus._

Tapi yang membuat Hyuga lebih ingin mencekik Tsubasa adalah saat dia mengetahui ramen favoritnya sudah mekar dan dingin.

**Bersambung… **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** Halooo, siapa disini yang demenannya Hyuga?  
Sebetulnya di dunia fujoushi itu, Hyuga Seme atau uke sih? Kok di doujin2 dia jadi uke mulu—bahkan sama Tsubasa sekalipun? #bingung #kok malah bahas ginian? #Habis Penasaran

Makasih lagi dukungannya untuk fic gaje ini, bagi yang review, PM, bahkan ngetag, Please stay tuned buat kelanjutan ceritanya! \BD/

This chapter dedicated to all 09's fans


	7. Target: Jitou

A **CAPTAIN TSUBASA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Players  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang baik dan benar #tipu  
**Disclaimer :** All Charas belong to Takahashi Youichi. Story and all OOC-ness is OURS!

**Summary :** Pertandingan bola antar daerah kurang dari seminggu lagi. Tsubasa tidak punya pemain sama sekali. Dengan kekuatan terakhir, Tsubasa meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang belum pernah dia kenal untuk menjadi anggota tim-nya. Apa Tsubasa berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan dan memenangkan pertandingan?

**Warning** : OOC PARAH! Semua pemain yang dikeluarkan disini akan dihancurkan image-nya. Tidak terkecuali pemain kesayangan kalian, wuahahahahaha *tawa iblis*

Tonikaku, Enjoy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**TEAM UP!****  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Part 7**

**...**

"Woi Tsu? Berhasil kagak nelponnya? Asaan dari tadi teriak-teriak aja deh." Izawa menguap lebar. Dia mulai mengantuk karena walau sudah jalan-jalan muterin sekolah Nankatsu beberapa kali, Tsubasa masih belum selesai juga dengan urusannya.

"Baru beberapa orang. Itu juga pake acara syarat-syaratan. Bete nih. Temen lu aneh semua. Frustasi gua. Masa per orang nelponnya bisa sejam?" Kata Tsubasa sewot tapi tetap mencatat pesanan-pesanan dan permintaan calon anggotanya tersebut.

"Njis! Berarti pulsa gua udah kepake 5 jam? Pokoknya tagihan pulsanya melayang ke rumah lu akhir bulan!"

"Tenang aja,bro! Kan kartu hape lu seasik-asiknya, segila-gilanya. Sama kayak simcard-nya author, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Gua lebih frustasi dengerin suara toa lu tau. Udah ah, gua mo balik! Siniin hapenya!" Izawa menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ntar dulu! Temenin bentar lagi donk!"

"Kagak! udah malem kali. Jam makan malem aja udah lewat. Gua pasti diomelin ortu." Keluh Izawa lagi.

"Tapi besok pagi kesini lagi ya. Gua mo pinjem Hape lagi." Pinta Tsubasa.

"Ah, gila! Males! Pake Hape sendiri donk!"

"Punya gua rusak. Jatoh gara-gara dikejer anjing yang mukanya suka dicoret-coret Ishizaki kemarin. Ayolah, Wa!" Tsubasa mengatupkan tangan dengan pose memohon.

"Hadeuuuh… ngerepotin aja…" Izawa mulai manyun.

"Tengkyu, Wa! Kalo gitu bentar lagi deh. Ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Habis itu kita pulang bareng. Pliiis!"

"Ya udah, buruan!" Izawa cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dalam hati, pemuda berambut panjang itu sibuk berdoa supaya dia tidak ke SMA yang sama dengan Tsubasa setelah lulus nanti.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"JITOUOUOUOO!" Terdengar teriakan ala Tarzan dari cowo manis berbaju pastel yang sekarang sudah sukses menerobos kamar sahabatnya.

"Lho, Sano? Kok udah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Jitou bingung. Karena kaget pemuda berbadan besar itu langsung terduduk di tempat tidur, berusaha mengabaikan luka-luka dan lecet di badannya.

"KA-MU-I-TUUU!" Geram Sano yang sudah berada di tengah ruangan. Tangannya mengepal dan sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan hawa membunuh.

"Tenang, tenang, Woooy! Aku bisa jelasin!" Jitou mengibaskan kedua tangan di depan mukanya. Walau fisik Sano hanya setengah badannya, tapi kalau sudah marah dia bisa sangat mengerikan.

"Jelasin apa? Kalau kamu dipulangin lebih awal gara-gara berantem sama anak kelas tiga. GITU?" Pemuda yang lebih kecil sekarang sudah duduk di ujung tempat tidur Jitou sambil melipat tangannya dan menatap pemilik kamar dengan dingin. Jitou jadi salah tingkah. Setelah beberapa saat dia menunduk.

"Iya, sorry…"

Sano terdiam mendengar ucapan penuh rasa bersalah dari sahabatnya sedari kecil itu. Setelah menghela napas panjang, dia memukul Jitou keras-keras di bahu.

"WAAADAAOOOO! Sakit nih! Jangan main pukul sembarangan donk!" Jitou berteriak sembari memegang bahunya.

"Makanya kalau ngga mau sakit, jangan berantem! Buka kaos kamu. Sini kuobatin!"

"Eh, tunggu! Ooiii!" Menghiraukan protes Jitou, Sano langsung membuka paksa baju sahabatnya. Namun karena kehilangan keseimbangan keduanya jatuh ke lantai. Mereka berdua hanya bisa saling pandang sesaat dan mulai tertawa.

Setelah selesai mengobati Jitou, Sano ke dapur untuk membuat teh. Ibu dan ayah Jitou memang selalu pulang sore. Jadi kadang sahabatnya itu datang setelah pulang sekolah untuk bermain bersama.

Tanpa Sano ketahui, sudah hampir setahun ini Jitou menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apapun. Sano memang tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa, tapi dia tahu. Jitou tahu kalau sahabatnya itu memiliki kehidupan lain yang berat.

Jitou tahu kalau Sano adalah Misa sang super idol. Tapi dia diam saja. Dalam hati dia kecewa. Karena sebagai sahabat, pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak bercerita apa-apa. Jitou masih ingin percaya dan akan terus menunggu sampai mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sano.

"Maaf lama… Karena ngga ada air panas, jadi aku bikin air dulu!" Seru Sano sambil membawa nampan besar berisi teh dan makanan kecil.

"Tengkyu!" Jitou langsung berdiri untuk membantu Sano.

"Kamu ngga ada kerjaan?" Tanya Jitou tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kenapa? Kamu ada urusan?"

"Bukan! Maksudku itu kamu! Kamu Pasti sebetulnya banyak kerjaan." Sano hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan jitou yang sepertinya menyudutkan. Terlihat dari air muka pemuda kecil itu yang langsung kehilangan aura cerianya.

"Jitou aku…" Tapi nada panggil dari hapenya menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Tuh, kan banyak urusan. Nggapapa, pergi aja."

Mendengar Kata-kata Jitou Sano menutup paksa Hapenya, "Kok gitu sih? Kita kan udah ngga seperti dulu, udah jarang bareng. Masa aku ngga boleh jadiin kamu prioritas?"

"Bukan gitu. Tapi kalo urusanmu lebih mendesak, mending beresin dulu. Rumahku kan nggak kemana-mana."

"Tapi kalo nggak diawasin kamu bakal berantem lagi kayak tadi. Kalo nggak ketahuan, kamu ngga bakalan cerita kan?" Sano mulai sewot.

"Itu kan urusan aku!"

"Kamu egois!"

"Kamu sendiri gimana? Kamu juga jarang cerita apa-apa! Padahal aku ini sahabat kamu tau!"

Hening di seberang.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dan saling pandang. Jitou melihat sinar kekecewaan di mata Sano, tapi tenggorokannya mendadak kering seperti diperas. Tiba-tiba Sano mendekat dan meninju keras bahu Jitou sekali lagi.

"Jitou Bodoooh!"

Yang berberbadan lebih besar hanya bisa mengaduh nyeri sambil melihat sahabatnya itu berlari ke luar kamar. Setelah Sano pergi, Jitou kembali rebahan dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya, "…aku memang bodoh…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Astaga! Aku ketiduran!"

Jitou terbangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Setelah selesai berpakaian dia mengambil ponselnya dan menemukan sekitar sepuluh panggilan meleset (baca: _Misscall_).

"Haduh, udah jam delapan lewat, aku telat bangettt!" Dia mengutak-atik handphone-nya tapi hanya menemukan sekali _miscall_ dari teman janjiannya. Sisanya satu nomor asing yang tidak dia kenal. Mendadak hape di tangannya berdering lagi dengan layarnya menunjukkan nomor asing tersebut.

"Halo..?"

"Haloooo! Wah, untung diangkat. Tadinya besok subuh aku mau nelpon kamu lagi. Bentar, Wa! Satu kali lagi, pliiiis!"

"Halo, ini siapa ya? Kok malah ngomong sendiri? Lagian subuh hape aku belum dinyalain kali. Belon bangun." Jujur Jitou sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Sorry, sorry. Tadi lagi ngobrol sama temen. Aku Tsubasa. Nama situ Jitou Hiroshi kan? Gini, kan ada pertandingan bola antar daerah tuh minggu depan. Aku kurang orang jadi mau ngajakin kamu bwat hoaaaaaemmm…" Tsubasa nguap lebar karena udah cape dan ngantuk.

"Hah? buat apa tuh? Ngga ngerti? Kamu siapa sih? Buruan donk ngomongnya, aku masih ada kerjaan."

"Buset, orang-orang sebelumnya nyuruh aku ngomong pelan-pelan sekarang kamu malah nyuruh dicepetin. Udah ngak bisa cepet-cepet. Udah cape banget. Bilang 'iya' ajalah…"

"Apanya yang 'iya'? Kok ngga jelas banget sih? Udah, ah!" Jitou yang senep akhinya matiin hapenya. Tapi baru beberapa detik hapenya sudah kembali berbunyi.

"Woiiiii! Oncom! Kok dimatiin sih?"

"Habis ngga jelas, lagian aku ngga inget punya temen namanya Tsubasa."

"Tapi yang namanya Izawa punya kan? Hehehe…" Ujar Tsubasa niru nada-nada cowo playboy ngasih pertanyaan gombal.

"Izawa siapa? Kalo makin gaje kututup lagi, nih!" Ancam Jitou.

"Jangan! Jangaaan! Izawa nankatsu! Rambut panjang! Nyebelin! Pendek! Temennya Misaki taro! Shingo Aoi! Sano Mitsuru…Auuuuuw!" Tsubasa spontan berteriak karena dapet sodokan maut gratisan dari Izawa.

"Seenaknya bilang gua nyebelin dan pendek" suara Izawa yang berteriak di seberang ternyata kedengeran juga di telinga Jitou.

"Eh, kamu kenal Sano?" Jitou mulai _aware_ ngedenger nama sobatnya disebut.

"Belum, tapi si Izawa itu kenal." Kata Tsubasa sambil ngusap-ngusap tangannya yang baru disodok Izawa.

"Trus dia kenapa? Urusan sama ente apaan?" Tanya Jitou makin curigaan.

"Haduh! Kudu ngulang deh ngomongnya, makanya tadi jangan ditutup. Lupa semua jadinya. Gini, Aku mau minta tolong kamu bwat jadi sukarelawan pertandingan bola antar daerah minggu depan…Mau ya!? Ya!? Harus mau donk, kurang orang nih…"

"Bola? Males ah, kalo adu panco aku mau."

"Ntar lu adu panco aja sama Wakashimazu abis pertandingaaaan! Sekarang yang penting pertandingan bola gua duluu!" Sembur Tsubasa frustasi. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari ber gua-elu sama orang yang belum dikenalnya. Tapi sekarang hari sudah malam, dan dia sudah cape banget plus lapar. Combo.

"Wakashimazu? Ken maksudnya?"

"Iya, dia juga yang minta lu ikutan jadi sukarelawan. Kalo lu ngga ikut, dia batal ikut. Dia juga nyaranin pertandingan tambahan. Kalo perlu gua jadi wasitnya deh. GRATIS!"

"Hah? Aku baru tau dia bisa main bola."

"Ngga tau juga deh, tapi daripada ngga ada orang, ya aku ajak-ajak aja." Ungkap Tsubasa menggampangkan.

"Kamu ngaco banget. Tapi aku agak tertantang juga nih. Mikir dulu kali ya!?" Jitou mulai mengelus ujung dagunya.

"Grooook… Zzzz… iya, sok! Cepetan mikirnya. 3….2…1…. jadi? Mau kan?" Paksa tsubasa seenaknya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Hah! Cepet amat? Maksudku tuh besok ato lusa baru kujawab!"

"Lama amat!? Besok tuh udah latian, pokoknya lu kudu ikut, ah! Kasian pulsa gua donk!'

"Maksud lu pulsa gua kan?" terdengar desis Izawa lagi yang kayaknya lagi nginjek Kaki Tsubasa keras-keras.

"Wadaaaaaoooooow! Sial luh Wa! Pokoknya gua doain di Anyer lu dikejer teripang!"

"Oy, Tsubaka masih disitu?"

"Tsubasa, O'on!"

"Ya, ya… Tsubasa O'on. Kalau kamu kenal Sano, kayaknya ngga ada alesan buat nolak deh. Tapi bisa ajak dia ngga?"

"Ajak siapa? Si Sano? Dia termasuk inceran gua sih, tapi belum tau dia mau ikut apa ngga."

"Iya, si Sano. Aku bakal ikut kalau dia ikut! Kalau gagal artinya Loe—Gue—_End_!" Setelah mencet tombol Off sepihak, Jitou langsung bergegas bersiap untuk acara janjian selanjutnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Woiii, Misaki!"

"Jitou, kok telat sih? Aku udah nunggu lama nih sampe pegel linu nyeri otot." Keluh Misaki tidak ingat umur.

"Sorry, tadi telat bangun. Terus keganggu telepon nyasar. Jadi telat deh.." Badan besar itu membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf. Ah, Jitou memang anak baik yang tidak bakat berbohong.

"Ya udah, nih! Gambar pesenanmu udah jadi."

"Hore, mana… mana?"

Dengan sukacita Jitou menyambut canvas berukuran raksasa yang diserahkan padanya. Bola mata kembarnya mengamati sebuah sosok _bust up_ dengan wajah sejernih malaikat yang terlukis di atasnya, membuatnya terhayut.

Kecuali satu hal.

**"**—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Misaki bukan ikut-ikutan teriak karena Jitou membuatnya kaget. Tapi karena kliennya itu tiba-tiba melempar hasil karyanya ke udara bagai bumerang. Dengan susah payah, Misaki menangkap mahakaryanya sebelum terbanting ke tanah. Ogah dia kalau disuruh gambar lagi.

"Apa-apaan sih!? Gimana kalo canvasnya rusak? Situ emang mau bayar?"

"Gua emang udah bayar! Masalahnya lu ngapain gambar makhluk asing di luar pesenan! Itu di pojok ada gambar apaaa?"

"Ini? Alien." Ujar sang pelukis bangga.

"Buat apa lu nambahin alien di situuu!" Jitou sewot setelah sembunyi di balik tiang yang agak jauh.

"Emang kenapa sih? Kan Lucu!" Misaki membela diri.

"LUCU MBAHMU!"

"Mbahku sih ngga lucu. Lucuan Alien yang kugambar."

"Hantu mana ada yang lucu!"

"WEIII, ALIEN ITU BUKAN HANTU!"

"POKOKNYA HAPUSSSSSS!"

Karena Jitou tidak mau mendekati hasil karyanya kurang dari tiga meter, Misaki terpaksa pasrah lalu menghapus gambar Alien itu dengan tidak rela menggunakan tip-eks. Bukannya pelit, tapi melakukan revisi tidak ada dalam jadwal kontrak dan bayarannya. Misaki seorang artist sejati.

"Nih udah. Tunggu kering dulu, kira-kira setengah jam deh." Ucap pemuda kurus itu setengah cemberut, "Lagian kamu punya badan gede gitu taunya takut hantu."

"Udah ah, jangan dibahas. Thx ya Mis! Udah larut, aku harus pulang dulu. Pokoknya duit udah kutransfer ya!"

"Iya, iya, aku juga masih ada urusan. Soalnya tadi radar Alienku nyala, terus…"

Sebelum Misaki beres bicara, Jitou sudah kabur duluan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Di depan daun pintu yang kokoh, Jitou mendehem kencang sambil melonggarkan kerah bajunya yang formal. Di salah satu ketiaknya terapit canvas besar yang sudah dibungkus rapih dengan sampul koran. Karena telat bangun, Jitou tidak ada waktu membeli sampul kado.

Baru saja hendak memencet bel, handphonenya berbunyi cantik.

"Hadoohhh siapa sih, ganggu aja!?" Cekatan, jari-jari besar Jitou meng_-abuse_ paksa salah satu tombol supaya ponselnya diam.

Dia mencoba lagi, jari telunjuknya sudah tidak gemetar saat hendak memencet bel di depan batang hidungnya. Dalam hati pemuda itu sudah berdoa komat kamit.

Sampai suara handphonenya mengganggunya lagi.

"WOI BENCHONG! NGGA TAU APA ORANG LAGI SIBUK? TELPONNYA NANTI AJA NAPA?" bentak Jitou di ponsel tanpa basa basi pada orang yang sudah berani mengganggu kesibukannya.

"NGGA BISA! SOALNYA GUA BUTUH JAWABAN ELU SEKARANG! DAN GUA NGGA BENCHONGGG! GUA MASIH PUNYA ANU!" Suara di seberang tak lain tak bukan adalah Tsubasa yang balik sewot.

"Terus ini siapa? Telponnya bisa ntaran lagi ngga?"

"Ini Tsubasa imut lucu yang bakal jadi wasit gratisan pertandingan Panco lu sama Wakashimazu. Ngga bisa nanti-nanti, soalnya ini hapenya minjem. Gimana? Jadi ikut kan? Jadi donk! Oke, makasih!"

"Heh! Maksa!"

"Tengkyu! Tengkyu! Muach! Pokoknya besok kita latihan di lapangan Nankatsu ya, jangan lupa!"

"Ngga! Ngga mau! Lagian situ seenaknya aja mutusin."

"Loh, tapi lu yang bilang kalo Sano Mitsuru mau ikut, lu juga ikut. Gimana seeeeh? Ihhh, cubit nih!" Tanpa sadar, gaya bicara Tsubasa malah ngebencong saking gemesnya.

"Hah? Sano juga mau… ikut…?"

Pandangan Jitou yang langsung teralih ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka di mana orang yang namanya baru saja diucap sudah berdiri, sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Halo..woi…Jit! Jadi lu ikut kan artinya?" Suara toa Tsubasa hampir tidak terdengar lagi soalnya Jitou sekarang terlanjur salah tingkah saat Hazel kembar itu menatapnya intens.

"Tsubaka or siapapun di situ, pokoknya ntar kutelpon lagi." Jitou mematikan cepat hapenya sebelum menghadapi acara puncak.

"Jitou…"

"Err…Sano…aku…"

Dengan sigap, Sano yang waspada melihat keadaan sekeliling sebelum menarik Jitou masuk cepat ke dalam rumahnya. Rupanya sedari tadi Jitou cuma gagal _move on_ mencet bel rumah Sano.

Sesampainya di kamar, mereka cuma duduk diam berhadapan dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Tapi sebagai pihak yang merasa bersalah, Jitou mencoba angkat bicara duluan.

"Sano!" ucap Jitou sambil memberikan canvas besar di tangannya.

"Eh, i-iya..?"

Sano memandang pemberian Jitou dengan bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia membuka juga bungkusan di tangannya, heran, "Apa ini?"

"Hadiah untukmu, sekaligus… permintaan maaf."

Sano cengo.

Di canvas itu terbentang indah potret dirinya sedang tersenyum, persis seperti yang sering dia lakukan di setiap acara iklan dan program TV. Bedanya, dia tersenyum lepas sebagai Sano Mitsuru, bukan seorang Amano Misa. Warna-wanra pada gambar itu benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya yans selama ini Sano sendiri tidak pernah melihatnya. Yah, kecuali warna putih ganggu di daerah pojok yang dianggap Sano sebagai aksesoris.

Melihat lukisan dirinya, Pemuda manis itu paham kalau Jitou selama ini sudah tahu semuanya dan menunggunya bicara. Ada bulir hangat mendesak di ujung kedua mata indahnya, siap untuk tumpah.

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu selalu bersembunyi di balik poni panjang itu…" Jitou menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi sekarang jangan sembunyi lagi ya. Soalnya… aku kan…sahabatmu…"

Mendengar semua itu Sano langsung melemparkan diri ke pelukan Jitou sambil menangis. Membuat Jitou langsung kalang kabut di tempat.

"Sorry, Jitou! Aku bukannya mau nyembunyiin semua. Tentang Amano Misa, tentang apapun! Huuuuu~!"

"Iya, paham kok. Udah, udah, berhenti nangisnya…" Jitou membelai lembut surai kecoklatan sahabatnya.

"Hiks..maaf…huuu…"

"Jadi artinya, aku dimaafin?"

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku sahabat yang buruk." Sano yang sudah lebih tenang akhirnya melepaskan diri sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Hei, sekarang kan semua sudah jelas. Udah jangan dibahas lagi."

"Iya."

Melihat Sano masih diam tanpa semangat, Otak Jitou berputar mencari materi pembicaraan secepat yang dia bisa untuk mengangkat suasana.

"Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong. Aku udah liat video klip terbarumu loh."

"A-APAAA? BUAT APA DILIAT?"

"Loh, kan ditayangin di TV, masa ngga boleh diliat? Disitu adegan ciumanmu luar biasa loh. Itu asli?" Pertanyaan polos Jitou malah membuat muka Sano semerah kepiting rebus.

"NGGA USAH DIBAHAS, DASAR JITO BODOOOH!"

"ADUH, JANGAN MAIN LEMPAR BANTAL SEENAKNYA DONK!"

"SIAPA SURUH CARI GARA-GARA DULUAN!" Bantal kedua kembali bersarang di kepala Jitou.

Lagi, kedua sahabat itu kembali dalam rutinitas pertengkaran biasanya. Bedanya, beban mereka sudah lepas satu sama lain. Hanya tawa bebas yang terdengar dari keduanya. Tidak ada lagi rahasia, tidak ada lagi perasaan bersalah.

Hingga sampai di penghujung hari, Jitou akhirnya lupa menelpon balik Tsubasa.

**Bersambung…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Selamat datang (KEMBALI) di OOC-ness Captain Tsubasa versi Chimaira. Untuk smua fans Tsubasa, maap ya tsubasa-nya OOC pisan. Ntar nggak hanya Tsubasa, banyak pemain yang belum kelihatan batang idungnya juga bakal kubikin OOC. Harap sabar menunggu =3

Akhirnya kita sampe di bagian Jitou (05)! Maaf ya kalau apdetnya selow bin selow. Soalnya fic ini buat pelepas penat dan emang buat gokil2an. Tapi kok kayaknya chapter ini banyak dramanya ya. Hmmm… .w.

Sempet lupa nih kenapa Jitou takut hantu di doujin kami. Lagian doujinnya udah lenyap entah ke mana. Terpaksa ngandalin sisa ingatan. Ah, yang penting endingnya hepi UvU #nggabertanggungjawab

This chapter dedicated to all 05's fans.


End file.
